Vera nálægt mér
by KatieWR
Summary: Ember!FogatlanxHablaty, modern!AU, a Fljúga með mér folytatása. "- A helyedben nem mocorognék – mondja a férfi lassan, mikor Viharbogár kezei a karjára csúsznak. – Ha nyugton maradsz, nem ölünk meg, csak Drago Vérdung sárkányseregébe kerülsz. Ha mégis szökni próbálnál, a bőrödből kabát lesz." Jó olvasást!
1. Is that why you're pounting big baby-boo

Üdv!  
>Ez a történet a Fljúga með mér folytatása, nem szükségszerű ismerni hozzá az előzményt, de ajánlott. Ez a második filmet fogja feldolgozni többé-kevésbé, jó olvasást~<br>A sok segítséget köszönöm Kijának és Susie-nak.

Vera nálægt mér

„Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo?"

Sötétben repül azzal az őrült irammal, amit csak élet-halál kérdése válthat ki. Előtte _semmi,_ már torka szakadtából üvölt, de a hangok nem jönnek vissza, elvesznek, a végtelenbe szakadnak, mégsem lassít, nem lehet. Mögötte árnyak, suhanó-rikoltó _valamik _(fajtársak? Sárkányok? Barátok vagy ellenségek?) de hiába néz hátra, még az ő éjszakához szokott szemei sem látnak a világon semmit.  
>Hirtelen villan fény, narancsvörös lángok tengere borítja be, nem baj, ha behunyja a szemeit, a forróság nem árthat neki. S mégis: valamiért zuhanni kezd, az áramlatok, az irányítás kicsúszik a megszokott ütemből, hiába igyekszik korrigálni csak a tengelye körül pördül párat. Megpillantja a tűzokádót: sok szem és hatalmas állkapocs rengeteg fogsorral mered rá, amikor bekapja, amikor záródik mögötte a száj egy pillanatra éles fájdalom hasít belé s végül-<p>

Fogatlan felpillant. Dermedten pislog körbe, kapkodja a levegőt, míg arra nem összpontosít, hogy megnyugodjon. A szíve zakatol még, lassan felül az ágyban. Redőnycsíkos-halovány fény, a reluxa úgy egy hete odafagyott, nem foglalkoznak vele. A szoba így szürke homályba burkolózik, az íróasztalon feléjük fordítva pihen a világító számlapos-mutatós óra, korán van még. Hablaty nagyjából tíz perc eltéréssel meg tudja mondani _mennyivel_ aludt kevesebbet a szükségesnek ítéltnél, ami nála hat-nyolc óra közé tehető. Ha most felébreszti, biztosan morcos lesz.  
>Óvatosan visszafekszik, mocorog valamennyit, mire kényelmes. Hablaty felsóhajt mellette. Két paplanjuk van és egy ágyuk. (Pontosabban: egy akkora ágyuk, amit két másikból tákoltak össze, Hablaty szerint így nagyjából „másfél személyes", egyelőre ők kényelmesen elférnek.) A két paplanból az egyiken osztoznak (valamelyik szinte kivétel nélkül, minden reggel a földön vagy keresztben köt ki rajtuk), a másik keresztben terül el rajtuk, csak a vállára húzza és a feje alá gyűri a párnáját.<br>Hablaty felé fordul, csukott szemmel, találomra bújik hozzá közelebb és veti át a karját a vállán. Álmosan, félálomban mormog valamit, amiből valami olyasmit ért ki:  
>- Baj van?<br>- Rosszat álmodtam – feleli halkan. Hablaty nem szól többet, csak a nyakába fúrja az arcát.  
>Hablatynak egészen egyedi a reagálása a saját rémálmaira: felkel, lemegy mosdóra, kávét főz és felhozza, kiszellőztet és csak utána bújik vissza az ágyba. Ha nem tud aludni, felhajtja a kávét és elfoglalja magát a kütyüivel. Utána egész nap fáradt, de ezt szerencsére nem sokszor látta tőle eddig.<br>Hablaty valószínűleg már vissza is aludt.  
>És persze nem veszi észre, hogy a nyakába szuszog, ami jelen pillanatban eléggé zavarja. Úgy dönt, jobb lesz szellőzni egy kicsit, ezért nagyon óvatosan arrébb mozdul, figyeli a légzését, zavartalan, észre sem veszi, hogy ő kioson a szoba teraszára. Rápislog a hőmérőre, mínusz tízen-fokot mutat, ő meg pólóban és mezítláb ácsorog. A sárkánymegfázást valószínűleg még nem találták fel.<br>_Friss hó esett a hegyekben az éjjel, Hablatynak biztosan tetszeni fog..._

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem fogod kitörni a nyakad vagy valami?  
>- Szeretem, mikor így bízol bennem – morogja válaszul Hablaty és még utoljára ellenőrzi a bal láb illesztését. – Nem tervezem, és ahogy már mondtam, nem először csinálom. – Felhúzza a kesztyűit és megigazítja a napszemüveget, amit Fogatlantól csaklizott el. – Szóval aki később ér le a völgybe az csinál ebédet! – Rávigyorog a sárkányra és előre lendül. A jobb lábára helyezi a súlyát és suhan lefelé.<br>A világ hirtelenjében felgyorsul, ahogy finoman egyensúlyoz a snowboarddeszkán[1], felrikolt és felkacag örömében, mikor az első meredekebb lejtő végére ér és felbátorodva manőverezik tovább, direkt felsiklik egy-egy kisebb dombra, hogy megpróbálkozzon az ugrásokkal. És sikerül, szinte el sem hiszi, mennyire emlékszik még az egészre, kiáltani akar, hogy mindenki hallja, mindenki lássa, nem béna mindenhez. Vidám sárkányüvöltés hangzik mögötte, Fogatlan a hasán csúszik utána, a szárnyaival kormányozva magát, a bukkanók utáni repülést kihasználja, siklik egy kicsit, visszahuppan a friss hóra és egyre közelebb ér, Hablaty nem akarja hagyni, hogy megelőzze, és persze nem veszi halálosan komolyan sem, csak úgy a kettő között.  
>És talán pont ezért nem veszi észre, hogy letér arról az útról, amit a levegőből kijelölt magának, ami teljesíthetőnek és biztonságosnak ígérkezett. Ez a lanka is a völgybe vezet, csakhogy közben van egy huszonöt-harminc méteres egyenes hegyoldal. Mire ezt észreveszi, túl késő, megpróbál fékezni, de esélytelen a művelet.<br>- Fogatlan, vigyázz! – kiált hátra a sárkánynak, az felkapja a fejét, felé fordul, látja a szemeiben a pillanatnyi rémületet, és azt is, hogy pontosan látja: ő biztosan nem tud megállni a szakadék széléig.  
>A pillanat, amikor elfogy a deszka alól a hó ijesztő, és a mélység lerántja, Fogatlan ugrik utána, hevesen csapkod a szárnyaival, s amint eléri a két mellső mancsaival, zuhanásba kezd. Odalent ritkásan állnak a fák, tiszta a terep. Hóba huppannak és Hablaty egy percig meg sem mozdul, csak zihál és remeg az adrenalintól.<br>- Túléltük? – szólal meg. Fogatlan felmordul, feláll mellőle, megrázza magát és rápislog, ő kerüli a tekintetét, leveszi a félrecsúszott szemüveget és inkább a snowboardot csúsztatja arrébb. – Jól vagyok – motyogja maga elé.  
>- Nem rajtad múlt! – mordul rá a sárkány, a hangja dühös, forrongó.<br>- Tudom...  
>- Mindig ezt csinálod, Hablaty! Mindig!<br>- Sajná-  
>- Nem sajnálod! – vág közbe. – Ha sajnálnád, nem tennéd többet! – Úgy néz rá, pontosan ugyanazzal a türelmetlen dühvel, mint az apja szokott. Hablaty nagyon utálja ezt. Nem válaszol, Fogatlan tesz egy hátraarcot és készül eltrappolni a hóban, ezt viszont nem hagyhatja, utána ugrik, átkarolja.<br>- Várj már, hé! Ne haragudj. – A sárkány nem mozdul pár másodpercig, majd hirtelen löki magát hátra, megint a hóban vannak. Fogatlan fordul egyet, nem hagyja, hogy ellenkezzen vagy mozduljon, az arcába húz egy jó nagy adag havat.  
>Hablaty a fejét rázza, próbálja lesöpörni magáról, de elkerülhetetlen, hogy csurom vizes legyen alig pár pillanat alatt.<br>- Mit csinálsz, ha egyszer nem kaplak el? – szegezi neki a kérdést Fogatlan a szemeibe nézve.  
>- De mindig elkapsz – feleli.<br>- Tegyük fel, hogy nem – kötözködik.  
>- Olyan nincs – makacskodik oldalra pillantva. A másik felmordul, de végül nem vitázik tovább.<br>- Csak fél pillanatra nem figyelek, és te rögtön megpróbálod magad megölni!  
>- Ha tényleg próbálkoznék, az nem így nézne ki – morogja maga elé.<br>- Van fogalmad róla, mennyire megijedek minden alkalommal?! – A kérdés megáll a levegőben, Hablaty mélyet sóhajt.  
>- Sajnálom... – Fogatlan nem válaszol, ő csak átkarolja, végigsimít a hátán, majdnem mosolyra rándul a szája egy ponton mindkettejüknek, aztán csak felrántja a sárkány pulóverét és havat kotor alá. Fogatlan megugrik, felszisszen és legördül róla, felmordul, csúnya pillantást vet rá és elkocog. – Fogatlan? Hé, ne hagyj itt! – Felugrik, felkapja a deszkát a hóból, utána kocog. Na persze csak öt percig bírja a tempót a hóban, az éjfúriát ez nem különösebben érdekli.<br>Amint megunja a dolgot, visszaugrik a snowboardra és sokkal nyugodtabb tempóban, de könnyebben és gyorsabban suhan a sárkány után.  
>- Meddig akarsz még duzzogni? – kérdez rá később. – Tudod, megígértem Astridnak, hogy szürkületkor indulunk, hogy a hajnali teljes sötéttel érjünk csak a kikötőbe. Addig meg kell ebédelnünk, fürödni, ilyenek...<br>Fogatlan érdeklődve fordul felé, Hablaty már biztos benne, hogy ezúttal is sikerült rá hatnia. S valóban: nem sokkal később hazafelé veszik az irányt.

A faluba érve alig szállnak le, mikor iszonyatos erejű, kellemetlen sípolás hangzik fel, afféle, amit a hangtechnika bocsát ki, ha valami nagyon nem stimmel. Fogatlan a fejét rázza, egy pillanat alatt átváltozik és a füleire szorítja a kezeit. Sárkányok kelnek szárnyra a faluból tömegesen, de a hang zavarja a röptüket is, házaknak ütköznek vagy lezuhannak, felmordulnak, tüzet köpnek. Hablaty a fogait összeszorítva indul a hang forrása felé, közben előbányássza az oldaltáskájából a fejhallgatóját és Fogatlannak adja, a telefonjával együtt, zene max hangerőn, és a sárkányfiú megnyugodni látszik, ezt viszont nem teheti meg minden sárkánnyal a faluban.  
>Az egyik hangszóró a ludas, amit a sárkányversenyek kommentálására hasznának, és ami az egyik magasra épített fáklyatartó állványára szereltek. A kábeleket szerencsére a föld alá ásták, az elosztó viszont elég magasan van ahhoz, hogy a földről ne érje el. Fogatlant sem meri felküldeni, hiszen ahogyan a zaj, úgy a hangos zene is árt az egyensúlyának. Szerencsére az állvány egészen mászható, sikerül felkapaszkodnia rá, az elosztót széthúzva megszűnik a hang.<br>- Oké, a'sszem megsüketültem – jelenti ki.  
>- Nem vagy vele egyedül – morog Fogatlan odalentről. – Mi a fene volt ez?<br>- Nem tudom – válaszolja, ahogy lefelé ereszkedik, valahogy felmászni könnyebb volt.  
>- Te vagy a rendszergazda.<br>- Ja, névleg. Gyakorlatilag megkérdezzük Bélhangost, hogy mit csinált.  
>- Bedöglött a hangszóró, az van – közli velük a szőke férfi két perc múlva.<br>- És közveszélyes.  
>- Akkor szedjétek le.<br>- Majd ha visszajöttünk – hárít azonnal, és addig iszkolnak el mindketten, míg van rá esélyük.

- Meg fogok főni – kommentálja Hablaty, amikor a kádba ereszkedik. Fogatlan felnevet és finoman magához húzza.  
>- Nem fogsz – vigyorog rá és habhegyeket terelget felé. Szinte ki sem látszanak belőle. Fogatlan a lehető leghétköznapibb dolgokért tud rajongani indokolatlan szinten, ilyen dolog mindenféle sütemény, az ő könyvei, az ő rajzai, az ő ágya, a szemüvege vagy a habfürdője. Így van jó pár dolog, amin osztoznak. Közös fürdők, lopott percekben és félórákban, Hablaty igyekszik még a gondolatot is kizárni, hogy az apja esetleg pont ilyenkor jönne haza, de szerencsére ebben az időpontban fixen még csak a ház közelébe sem jön. (A családjából valamikor rég, még emberöltőkkel ezelőtt a falu főnökei kerültek ki, a vezető szerep valamivel visszafogott változatban, de mára is megmaradt. Egyszer neki is valami ilyesmivel kellene foglalkoznia, de valamiért ez egyáltalán nem vonzza.)<br>Három és fél év alatt képtelen volt megmondani, hogy a barátságuk Fogatlannal nem csak a sorsközösség miatt olyan szoros, pontosabban nem is igazán barátság, ez messze túlmutat ezen. És az apja messze nem értené meg, ez miért van. (Volt három hónap, amikor igazán el akarta mondani, kereste a megfelelő alkalmat, és néha aprócska megjegyzéseket tett. Az apja ezen három hónap alatt többet emlegette a nem létező barátnőjét és leendő feleségét, mint bármikor máskor. Hablaty végül letett a dologról, és csendben várta, mikor jön rá az apja magától, és mikor gerjed ezért éktelen haragra. Eddig elkerülték.)  
>Hátradől a kádban, így összesimulnak, Fogatlan átkarolja, egy röpke mozdulatig a tenyerét az oldalán tartja, majd csak összefűzi az ujjait a hasa felett és dorombolva a vállára ejti az állát. Lehunyja a szemeit, dúdolgatja a fejhallgatójából jövő dalt (instrumentális, vagy olyan nyelven, amit egyikük sem ért) és csak lazítanak mindketten.<br>Lopott percek, nyugodt pillanatok. Hablaty meg tudná szokni, ha mindig így lenne.

Törölközővel a nyakában baktat fel a lépcsőn, végignéz az ajtón és elmosolyodik. Egyszerűen imádja, ahogy kinéz. Az ajtót még a Snoggletogra[2] kapta, azon a télen, amin hazatértek, előtte a galériának csak válaszfala volt a ház többi terétől. Három napig dekorálták Fogatlannal, és mindketten baromi büszkék rá.  
>Az ajtó: a felső részét úgy félig egy hatalmas, feketével ráfújt, összetekeredett, stilizált éjfúria fedi, az egyik farokredője vörös. Alatta lekerített szélű vörös téglalapban feketével <strong>Toothless Daydream<strong>[3] és **III. 4H** feliratok hirdetik a lakókat. Az éjfúria mellett Fogatlan vörös tintás, kapkodó kézírása: „WARNING! Éjfúria-fészek!", alatta Hablaty szebb, zöld tintás betűi: „(= ha hozol kaját, bejöhetsz)". Lentebb szintén zöld tintával: „Ki itt belépsz, hagyj fel minden reménnyel!"[4] Alatta két sorban, pirossal és zárójelben: „(De komolyan.)" és „(Semmi esélyed.)" Még alatta, egészen apró betűkkel, más színű zölddel: „Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!"[5] Az ajtó bal sarka felé Fogatlan lendületes, nagy betűkkel végigírta: „Állj át a sötét oldalra! Van nálunk süti!", mire Hablaty aláfirkált: „A francokat, Fogatlan megette.", még apróbbal alá került: „Nem hoztál eleget!" és végül, alig láthatóan zölddel: „Bélpoklos.".  
>Hablaty végigdől az ágyán, elnyúl a telefonjáért, felcsatlakozik a hálózatra egy fél perc sem, a készülék csipog és rezeg, érdeklődve bök a chatbeszélgetésre és a homlokát ráncolva pörget át nagyjából ötven üzenetet arról, hogy Halvér és Takonypóc felváltva udvarolnak Astridnak és Kőfejnek, akik közül egyikük nem szól hozzá a beszélgetéshez, másikuk méla utálattal veszi ezt. Hablaty annyit szól hozzá az egészhez, hogy örülne, ha ezt nem a közösben tárgyalnák, ami végül is azért van csak, hogy megosszák egymással a sárkányos tapasztalatokat.<br>Sóhajtva teszi le a készüléket és elmosolyodik, mikor Fogatlan beoson a szobába. Az ajtó nyitva marad, a sárkány szemei megakadnak rajta, ragadozó mosolyt villant rá, ahogy közelebb lépdel hangtalanul egy csúcsragadozó minden finomságával. Hablatynak néha azaz érzése, hogy félnie kellene tőle, de e mellé pontosan tudja, hogy csak játszik vele, hogy amikor tényleg akar valamit, akkor nem ilyen, ezért csak érdeklődve várja, hogy Fogatlan fölé másszon és dorombolva hozzásimuljon. Halkan nevet és összeborzolja a még nedves fekete tincseket, cserébe Fogatlan odahajol hozzá és gyengéden megcsókolja. Felsóhajt, magához karolja, lehunyja a szemeit, meg kellett volna már szoknia, milyen érzés, de mégis mindig teljesen elveszik benne.  
>Mielőtt azonban teljesen kiélvezhetnék a pillanatot, kicsapódik a bejárati ajtó a koppanó léptekből tudja, hogy nem az apja az, mégis mind a ketten megrezzenek, s mire Bélhangos felkiált, Fogatlan már az ágy belső sarkából pislog rá kérdőn. Felül, rávigyorog a sárkányra és elindul az ajtó felé.<br>- Jövök-jövök, fel ne gyere – mondja, ahogy kitrappol a szobából, vizesen, a törölközőt elhagyva, mezítláb.  
>- És azt hogy képzelted, édes fiam? – érdeklődi kissé csípősen a férfi.<br>- Oh, bocsi – vigyorog rá. – Apa nincs itt, szóval... Szükséged van valamire? – Bélhangos egy pillanatig fürkészőn bámul rá, mintha keresne rajta valamit, mintha okokat és indokokat kutatna, talán a benga mosolyra, a jókedvére, bármire, bármit. Túl sokszor néz így rá mostanában.  
>- Az előző antennát tönkretette a múltheti vihar – kezdi lassan. – Szerezhetnél egy másikat.<br>- Szóval ezért panaszkodnak az ikrek a netre – biccent maga elé megvilágosulva. – Oké, megnézem, mit tehetek.  
>- Mikor indultok?<br>- Naplementekor. Mire más lakott területek fölé érünk, már sötét lesz.  
>- Azért vigyázzatok.<br>- Ezt most apám üzeni vagy te mondod?  
>- Is? – Hablaty idegesen szusszant.<br>- Miért nem jön ide és mondja ő? – morogja maga elé, ahogy tesz egy hátraarcot és visszaindul a szobába.  
>- Nem igazán szoktad meghallgatni – válaszolja neki Bélhangos távoztában.<br>- Ő sem engem! – vágja rá morcosan és bevágja maga mögött az ajtót. Fogatlan az ágynemű rejtekéből figyeli ahogy visszabattyog a törölközőért és még egyszer áttörli a haját. Inkább meg sem szólal, nem akar megint kiborulni és nagy monológot tartani pont a sárkánynak, aki amúgy sem érti, hogy lehet, hogy fészektársak, hogy egy vérből valók, hogy rokonok, és mégsem értik meg egymást. Pedig olyan jól indult a napjuk!

A cím: 'Maradj közel hozzám', Jónsi – Sticks & stones c. dalából, izlandira fordítva.  
>A fejezetcím: 'Arról szól a duzzogás, nyüf-nyaf-pityogó?' A fordítást nem kommentálom xD Hablaty a második film nyolcadik percében.<br>[1] Az első film egyik extrájából [YT-n Viking Games Vingnettes: Snowboarding címen keressétek] kiderül, hogy Hablaty egész jól tud snowboardozni :) Sajnálom, a második filmben lévő repülőmókus cucc annyira nem jött át, nagyon menő, de nem akartam írni róla, úgyhogy nálam deszkázik helyette. Mindkettővel esélyesen kitöri a nyakát, szóval nem hinném, hogy hiánya lesz.  
>[2] A Snoggletog a vikingek „karácsonya", a Gift of the Night Fury c. extra játszódik ekkor.<br>[3] Ugyan Fogatlan nevét végig magyarul írom, de itt meghagytam az eredetit, mivel az ajtót meg akartam szerkeszteni, amiből végül nem lett semmi, de szúrta volna a szemem a Fogatlan Álmodozó.  
>[4] Dante Alighieri – Isteni színjáték<br>[5] Christiopher Paolini – Az örökség ciklusában szereplő ősnyelven írt mondat: „Tartsátok élesen a kardjaitokat!"


	2. Strange hostile person whom we're never

„..._strange hostile person whom we've never met._"

Napnyugtakor elindulnak a házból, Hablaty rétegesen öltözve, az elmaradhatatlan zöld sállal a nyakában, Fogatlanon éppen van cipő meg egy pulóver, ő egyszerűen képtelen a megfázásra, vagy alapból: a fázásra. Hablaty néha irigyli egy egészen kicsit. Kisétálnak egy szirtre, amit ilyenkor indulásra használnak, Astrid és Viharbogár már ott ácsorognak, a szőke kissé türelmetlen.  
>- Nem az én hibám! – menti ki magát hősiesen Fogatlan azonnal.<br>- Kösz, tényleg, kösz – morogja válaszul. – Csak felszerelem a redőt és mehetünk – teszi hozzá.  
>- Sosem vagytok itt időben – jegyzi meg Astrid.<br>- Induljatok el, ha annyira sietsz – mondja kissé durvábban, mint akarja.  
>- Történt valami? – kérdez közbe Viharbogár együttérzőn. Róla mindig valami megfoghatatlan nyugalom árad.<br>- Csak a szokásos – von vállat. – Na gyere, pajti, összeraklak – szól oda Fogatlannak, aki odahajtja a farkát és engedi, hogy a helyére igazítsa a vörösre festett bőrből készült, fogaskerekes pót-redőt.[1] – Apám meg a többi.  
>- Mikor békültök már meg végre? – kérdi a lány, Hablaty persze nem tud válaszolni, nem is nagyon akar.<br>- Ez megvan – jelenti felegyenesedve és leporolva a tenyereit. – Tesztkör?  
>Fogatlan odasétál a szirt széléhez és leveti magát, a következő pillanatban fekete árnyékként, forogva suhan felfelé. Hablaty elbűvölve nézi minden mozdulatát, ahogy már csak félig látszik a félhomályban, egészen más innen nézni, mint átélni, és mégis mindkettőnek van valami megfoghatatlan varázsa, amit annyira szeret.<br>- Miért nem használjátok mindig ezt? – kérdi mellette Astrid.  
>- Én mindig megpróbálom meggyőzni, de makacsul ragaszkodik a kengyelpedálhoz. – Vállat von. Mindketten elég hajthatatlanok ez ügyben, és elég sok csatát megvívtak már, hogy hallgatólagos megegyezés szülessen: ha szándékosan indulnak emberlakta területek felé, Fogatlan hagyja, hogy a fogaskerekes pót-redőt tegye rá, és egy sokkal könnyebb, praktikusabb nyerget, aminek rögzítése mindössze két szíjból, és négy fémcsatos karabinerből áll, amik csak a mellső lábait ölelik át, a nyereg pont annyit mozog a hátán, hogy engedje a sárkány szabad mozgását; ha pedig az északibb, vagy biztosan lakatlan területek felé, a nagyobb nyerget és a Hablaty által mozgatott pót-redőt használják. – Pedig ezt az álcájába is bele tudja építeni valahogy, nem is értem, miért ilyen keményfejű, ha erről van szó.<br>- Veled akar repülni, ennyi az egész – mondja Astrid. – Totál beléd van zúgva...  
>- Igen... Várj, mi?!<br>- Komolyan nem veszed észre?  
>- Mi-mit is kéne észrevennem? – kérdez rá zavartan, és egyre hálásabb a sötétért, hogy nem látszik az, hogy fülig vörösödik.<br>- Most komolyan? – néz rá a lány élesen.  
>- Most komolyan – vágja rá de mire bármi válasz érkezhetne, Fogatlan elhúz nem sokkal felettük nagy széllel, végül visszakanyarodik és leereszkedik hozzájuk. – Na, milyen? – Az éjfúria tetszését kifejezőn mormog, alig pár perc múlva pedig elindulhatnak.<p>

Hibbant-sziget cserekereskedelmet folytat a legészakibb szigetek legnagyobbikával, viszont hajó onnan is csak minden hónapban egyszer indul. Höfn-sziget[2] amolyan gyűjtőhely: a környező szigetek lakói, és a kontinensről, vagy az Izlandról jövő hajók netovábbja, innen csak azok haladnak tovább északnak, akik aztán hirtelen délnek tartva találják magukat. Áru és történetek cseréje folyik itt, a modern világ ellenére, a fémhajók és gépek zaja ellenére kicsit tényleg olyan, mintha a világ végén élnének.  
>Hablaty választhatott volna másik kereskedővárost is, de itt nem keltenek gyanút az időnkénti felbukkanásukkal, és itt horgonyozik az egyetlen kereskedő is, aki felhajózik Hibbantig a Belső-óceánokra[2]. Kalmár Johann[3] dörzsölt kereskedő a maga módján, Hablaty csak azt nem kedveli benne, hogy hosszú órákig képes egyetlen történetet mesélni, nyilvánvalóan ez nem az erőssége.<br>A sziget délkeleti oldalán szállnak le a kikötő felett nem sokkal, már hajnali kettő is elmúlt, innen még egy óra gyaloglás következik a kikötőig. Előtte azonban egy kis szöszölés, a két sárkánynak nem szabad kitűnnie az emberek közül, erre fokozottan kell ügyelniük itt, Höfn annyira még nem dél, hogy ne tudjanak a sárkányokról, és ne öljék meg őket, mint zavaró kártevőket. Astrid pillanatok alatt összefonja Viharbogár rengeteg, egyenes, kék haját, kontyba tekeri, s a lány kap egy sapkát, ami eltakarja. Így sem tanácsos bárki szemeibe néznie, a pupillája álló, a szeme színe narancsos, egzotikusnak hat és gyönyörű, de árulkodik róla, hogy nem ember. (Még ezzel együtt is Viharbogár az egyetlen, akit Fogatlanon kívül Hablaty ide mer engedni.) Kap még egy földig érő szoknyát és egy vastag kötött pulóvert. A nyergét Astrid hátizsákba csomagolja.  
>Szerencsére Fogatlan csak félig-meddig feltűnő jelenség. A haját hagyta lenőni a füléig, így a tincsei eltakarják a tényt, hogy azok kissé hegyesen végződnek, és a pót-redő miatti számtalan fémfülbevaló nagyját is. A redő vörös, mintás bőr része a pólójának hátára kerül, így arra elég felvennie egy fekete pulóvert, aminek van kapucnija. A fogaskerekek az övcsatjára kerülnek dísznek. A nyereg elfér Hablaty hátizsákjában. Ő maga kénytelen cipőt húzni a bal lábára is, így elkerülheti a kíváncsi tekinteteket és azt is, hogy megjegyezzék. Csak az enyhén bicegős járása marad, ami kicsit is kirívó lehet.<br>Éppen csak hajnalodik, mikor leérnek a dokkokhoz, szinte semmi nem mozdul, köd kúszik a víz felett, utcalámpák pislákoló fénye és ők négyen beülnek egy eldugott kocsmába reggelizni, kávézni, elütni az időt, amíg megéled a világ odakint. A nap programját már korábban megbeszélték: elmennek Kalmár Johannhoz, leadják neki a szükséges holmikból álló listát, kimentik magukat egy történet alól, és a nap nagy része a szabad foglalkozásé. Hablaty azt tervezte, megy és kerít egy antennát Bélhangosnak, Astrid és Viharbogár nézelődni akartak. A terv lényege a módosítás. A módosítást már a Johann-nal való beszélgetés után végrehajtották.  
>- Egész könnyen szabadultunk – jegyzi meg Astrid jólesően nyújtózva.<br>- Fenn kell tartanunk a látszatot, hogy elfoglalt emberek vagyunk – mormolja maga elé Hablaty, ahogy a stég fadeszkáit figyeli (megszokott környezetben egyáltalán nem kell figyelnie a lába elé, de az ilyen helyeken még mindig túl sűrűn esne hasra, ha nem nézne oda), így a figyelmét elkerüli, amit Viharbogár vesz észre elsőként.  
>Nem sokkal előttük kisebb hajó van kikötve, legénysége szűkszavú és komor, nem is figyelnek rájuk, Viharbogár mégis felemeli a fejét és feléjük pillant, a szemben jövő emberről tudomást sem vesz.<br>- Álmodozó... – szólal meg halkan, Fogatlan felé pillant, a lány megbotlik a deszkákon, a szemben jövő elkapja.  
>- Hölgyem, vigyázzon jobban magára – mondja, ahogy finoman a vállainál fogva megtartja.<br>- Bocsánat – motyogja megrezzenve Viharbogár és egyetlen másodpercre felpillant a férfira. – Köszö- – Elakad. Egymásra merednek a férfival, annak arca előbb meglepetést, majd vad örömöt sugároz.  
>- Egy álcás sárkány zuhant a karjaimba – jelenti ki elégedetten, rászorítva a vállaira.<br>- Eressz, ember – mordul rá Viharbogár. – Nem akarok neked rosszat.  
>- Fenét nem! – kiált fel a férfi. – Srácok, láncokat elő! Ez egy sárkány!<br>- Hé, mit...?  
>- Állj-állj-állj! – lép előre Hablaty, mikor Fogatlan dühös morranást hallat mellette. – Mit akartok tőle?<br>A férfi csak most fordul feléjük, végignéz rajtuk, főleg rajta, és elmosolyodik.  
>- Veled van?<br>- Velünk van – hagyja rá. – Szóval ha kérhetem, addig engedd el, amíg senkinek nem esik bántódása. – A férfi felnevet, egyik karjával magához szorítja a lányt, másik kezével tőrpengét tart a nyakához.  
>- Mostanában nagy divat lett sárkányokkal barátkozni, vagy mi? – kérdi valahogy gúnyosan. Hablatynak nem a hangsúlya üti meg a fülét.<br>- Van más, aki sárkányokkal barátkozik? – kérdi meglepetten és Astridra pillant. – Rajtunk kívül?  
>- A helyedben nem mocorognék – mondja a férfi lassan, mikor Viharbogár kezei a karjára csúsznak. – Ha nyugton maradsz, nem ölünk meg, csak Drago Vérdung sárkányseregébe kerülsz. Ha mégis szökni próbálnál, a bőrödből kabát lesz. – Viharbogár arcán látszik a rémület, megdermed, mozdulni sem mer. – A nevem Eret. És ti merről is jöttök pontosan? – pillant feléjük újra.<br>Mielőtt Hablaty bármit szólhatna, Fogatlan előreugrik. Szemmel követhetetlen a mozgása, sokkal erősebb, mint egy ember. A tőr a tengerben végzi, megragadja és hátraszorítja a férfi karját, elrántja Viharbogár közeléből. Az Eret nevű férfi mozdulni sem bír, láthatóan meglepi az ellentámadás, a hajó legénysége azonban már fegyvert fogott. Fogatlan nem foglalkozik velük, de bizonyára tud róluk.  
>- Megérdemelnéd, hogy a karmaimmal hasogassalak apró darabokra és ízzé-porrá törjem az összes csontod – sziszegi az arcába. Hablaty teljesen ledöbben, soha nem látta még, hogy Fogatlan magától bármelyik emberre kezet emelt volna, még csak szóban sem, még önvédelemből sem bántott jobban senkit a kelleténél. Így már az emberi alakja is egészen eltorzul, a szemei dühösen villognak, a kisugárzása is változik.<br>- Fogatlan...  
>A sárkányfiú egy pillanatra felé néz, az arca megszelídül, majd vissza a férfira, s egy könnyed mozdulattal a tengerbe hajítja a hajón túlra.<br>- Menjetek – szólal meg, mire Viharbogár elkapja Astrid karját és a part felé húzza, a kék fonat kibomlik a sapkája alól, de nem foglalkozik vele, Hablaty nem mozdul.  
>- Mit csinálsz?<br>A sárkány a többi ember felé fordul, azok éppen eléggé ijedtek ahhoz, hogy mukkanni se merjenek, amikor Fogatlan a hajóra ugrik és odalép a rácsos csapóajtóhoz. Mond valamit, amit Hablaty nem ért, mert túl halk, és megragadja a rácsokat, egyetlen hosszú pillanatig megfeszíti az erejét, a csapóajtó zsanérjai kiszakadnak a helyükről, Fogatlan eltűnik az ajtó helyén, egy lélegzet-visszafojtott pillanat, egy másik sárkány robban elő a helyről, egy gronkel, kiáltva és hevesen csapkodva a szárnyaival. Elröppen a hajóról, ki a nyílt tenger felé. Fogatlan még az emberekre néz és rájuk mordul, visszaugrik a stégre, megragadja Hablaty karját és sietősen magával húzza, hogy botladozik utána.  
>- Mi a fene volt ez? Ismered ezt a fazont?<br>- Nem, és nem is akarom – morogja. – Sárkánycsapdászok! – olyan mély undorral és gyűlölettel ejti a szót, hogy Hablaty beleborzong. – Nagy tévedés, hogy az olyanok miatt kell álcáznunk magunkat, mint amilyen a te falud volt! – hadarja mérgesen, s talán észre sem veszi, hogy angolra vált közben. – Nem azoktól kell mindenáron megvédenünk magunkat, akik önvédelemből ölnek sárkányt, hanem azoktól, akik ilyen ostoba indokból! Mire kell nekik a mi bőrünk, miért zár be apró helyre, hogy mozdulni sem tudsz, miért hagy étlen-szomjan, miért pusztít, van rá bármi oka?! – Hablaty pillanatokig szólni sem tud, csak lohol mögötte, majd hirtelen megtorpan és ez végre megállásra készteti a másikat is.  
>- Nyugodj meg – kéri halkan. – Téged... titeket nem fenyeget ilyesmi. Nem kell félned...<br>- Nem félek – mordul fel dühösen. – Azonnal hazamegyünk – jelenti ki, és ismét húzza maga után, választ sem várva, ellenkezést nem tűrve.

Astrid és Viharbogár abban a kocsmában várnak rájuk, ahol hajnalban is megpihentek. A sárkánylány előtt egy bögre gőzölgő tea, csak akkor néz fel, mikor Fogatlan megszólítja.  
>- Ugye nem esett semmi bajotok?<br>- Megnyugodhatsz – mosolyog rá Hablaty, Fogatlan láthatóan még mindig elég feldúlt ahhoz, hogy... nos, nagyjából mindenhez.  
>- Mi lett a másik sárkánnyal? – kérdezi Astrid halkan. – Viharbogár mondta, hogy észrevette azon a hajón.<br>- Kifelé menet megbeszéljük – mondja a sárkányfiú. – Most menjünk, nem akarok itt maradni, túl sok az ember.  
>Ráhagyják, Viharbogár felhajtja a teát és Astrid visszaviszi a bögrét a pulthoz, otthagyják a helyet. Fogatlan sietősen halad elöl, a szőke lány kérdő pillantást vet Hablatyra, aki csak megvonja a vállát és megrázza a fejét. Fogalma sincs, mi ütött belé, azon kívül, ami így is kibukott belőle. Fogatlan sosem tűnt úgy, mint akinek könnyű lenne feldúlni a lelki nyugalmát, most meg gyilkos indulattal méreget embereket. Persze, ő sem ment volna el a Viharbogárt ért fenyegetés mellett szótlanul, de azért a szükségtelen erőszakot soknak tartotta.<br>- Mit mondtál neki? – kérdi végül Viharbogár menet közben, ő könnyedén lépést tart.  
>- Elmondtam, hol találja a helyet, amit Pokolszirtkapunak neveznek, hogy ott békét talál és más sárkányokat egy távoli fészekből. Nagyon meg volt rémülve, nem tudtam neki többet mondani. – Elhallgat, tovább törtet előre. Hablatynak ötlete sincsen, hogyan lehet ennyi információt átadni alig pár másodperc alatt, de ez is olyasmi sárkány-dolog, amit nagy valószínűséggel soha nem fog érteni.<br>- Hová megyünk? – kérdi inkább.  
>- Keresünk egy helyet, ahonnan felszállhatunk. Nem maradunk a csapdászok közelében, még a végén nektek is ártanának – hadarja a sárkányfiú.<br>- Nappal nem repülhetünk ilyen helyen – tiltakozik Astrid. – Ha meglátnak titeket, le is lőhetnek!  
>- De nem Viharbogárt és engem – vágja rá. – Repülő szerkezetük nincsen. Majd szorosan a víz felett maradunk. – Ezzel a kérdés eldöntetik, kiérnek a városból és egy hegyoldalban kaptatnak felfelé.<br>A terv az, hogy megkerülik a szigetet és a nyugati oldalon indulnak el, tesznek egy kört, s csak aztán fordulnak irányba északkeletnek. Fogatlan egyszer lemarad, majd beéri őket, nem látszik rajta erőfeszítés nyoma.  
>- Nem követnek minket. Induljunk – mondja, s kinyújtózik sárkányként, meglebbenti a szárnyait és kipróbálja a pót-redőt, annak csodával határos módon semmi baja, ugyanúgy összeáll az átlényegüléssel, mint a sárkány anatómiája.<br>Hablaty a bal lapockájára simítja a tenyerét, meglapogatja egy kicsit, míg a nyerget erősíti rá.  
>- Nem lesz semmi baj, rendben? Ne idegeskedj – kéri halkan, az éjfúria mordul egyet válaszul és amint a nyereg a helyén, toporog, karmaival szántja a földet türelmetlenségében, míg Hablaty elcsomagol. – Mehetünk? – pillant Astridra és Viharbogárra. Két határozott bólintás a válasz és elrugaszkodnak Höfn-szigetről.<br>Az út simán telik, hajókat csak távolról látnak, a következő szigeten túl pedig a magasba emelkednek, a földről akár madaraknak is nézhetik a két sárkányt és egy elhúzódó felhősáv felett folytatják útjukat, ameddig lehetséges. Mire elfogy a rejtekhely, már régen olyan helyek felett húznak el, ahol mindegy, hogy meglátják-e őket vagy sem, az embereknek van jobb dolguk is, mint két sárkánnyal és a lovasaikkal törődni.

Hibbantra délkörül érnek vissza, már messziről hallják, hogy az otthoniak sárkányversenyt tartanak, zúg a tömeg és a jelzőkürt, amikor a sziget közvetlen közelébe érnek.  
>- Beszélnünk kell apámmal – szólal meg Hablaty. Fogatlan felmordul. – Én sem díjazom az ötletet, de muszáj tudnia arról a fazonról, aki sárkányokat gyűjt. – Erre érzi megfeszülni, nyugtatóan megsimogatja a vállait. – Irány az aréna!<br>Szinte lebegésre lassítanak az aréna fölé érve, Fogatlan finom ívben kerülve ereszkedik le arra a helyre, ahol még pont elfér, s amint Hablaty leugrik róla, keres egy alkalmasabb helyet a pódium tetején kívül.  
>- Hamar megjöttetek – jegyzi meg Bélhangos.<br>- Igen, akadt egy kis gondunk – hagyja rá. – Apa, beszélhetnénk?  
>- Ne most, fiam, a fekete bárány jön! – Hablaty hallat egy lemondó sóhajt, az apja sok mindent nem kedvel a sárkányokban, de a sárkányversenyt valamiért nagyon szereti. Az éjfúriára néz, csak a szemeivel üzen, Fogatlan szárnyra kap.<br>A fekete bárány a magasba röppen, három sárkány repül felé teljes sebességgel, a negyedik, az éjfúria mint egy árnyék, úgy suhan el mellettük, és kapja el. A házak felé zuhan, szinte az utolsó pillanatban tárja ki a szárnyait, pár csapással ismét a magasba emelkedik, perdül párat a tengelye körül, mikor Kampó megpróbálja megközelíteni, esélye sincsen, berepülnek az aréna felé, Fogatlan előre lendíti a bárányt, csak annyira változik át, hogy felcsapja a saját festett képmásával ellátott csapóajtót és belehajítsa a rémült juhot, majd visszacsukja a tetőt és a művelet közben elhagyott nyereg után ugrik.  
>Ünneplés helyett néma csend ereszkedik az arénára, mire Hablaty megköszörüli a torkát.<br>- Khm. Apa, beszélhetnénk?

A fejezetcím: 'kedves mogorva és ellenséges ismeretlen', Hablaty a második film tizenhatodik percében.  
>[1]Nem pont ugyanaz, mint a Gift of the Night Furyben, de ugyanazon az elven működik.<br>[2]A földrajzi helyek és nevek eredete négy részre osztható: én találtam ki (Höfn-sziget, höfn izlandi, 'kikötő'), a könyvekben szerepelt (Belső-óceánok), a filmekben szerepelt, vagy _tényleg van._  
>[3]Kalmár Johann [Trader Johann] a sorozatokban bukkan fel, általában bajt kever és fényezi magát, szóval olyan igazi kereskedő.<p> 


	3. The Dragon Whisperer

„The Dragon Whisperer"

Hablaty arra riad, hogy Fogatlan nincsen mellette. Délután egy után nem sokkal úgy aludt el, mint akit fejbe vertek, a sárkányfiú akkor még biztosan itt volt, hiszen a hátához bújt és átkarolta. Sötét van és semmit nem lát, a telefonjával körbevilágít a szobán, arany szemeken törik meg a fény.  
>- Még mindig rosszul érzed magad? – kérdezi csendesen. A sárkány morog valamit maga elé, Hablaty felkapcsolja az ágy feletti olvasólámpát.<br>- Apád nem volt valami biztató – mondja végül érthetően.  
>- Hát azon én is meglepődtem – vallja be, és megpaskolja maga mellett az ágyat, Fogatlan odamászik mellé, egészen a sarokba kucorodik. – Azért szerintem is erős kissé, hogy becsukatta az istállókat.<br>- Bezárta őket...  
>- Ne így nézd – ellenkezik szelíden. – Te is tudod, hogy nem rossz hely. – Választ persze nem kap. – Ki a fene lehet az a Drago Vérdung? Erről meg nem beszélt, hiába kérdeztem. – Ásít egyet, de visszaaludni már nem tudna. Még csak éjfél múlt. – Neked van ötleted?<br>- Úgy hangzott, mintha a főnöke lenne annak a csapdásznak.  
>- Szerintem is. Kérdezzük meg! – mondja hirtelen és az elhatározás egy pillanat alatt megszületik benne, mint általában.<br>- Mi?  
>- Menjünk oda és kérdezzük meg!<br>- Apád megtiltotta, hogy elhagyjuk a szigetet.  
>- Apám sok mindent megtiltott már életem során. Általában hiába. És te el akartál menni. Nélkülem. – Fogatlan meglepetten néz rá majd lesüti a szemeit.<br>- Nem akartam, hogy bajod essen. És különben is, ez nem olyasmi amibe...  
>- Bele kéne avatkoznom, igaz? Márpedig nem mész nélkülem sehová – jelenti ki határozottan és hajthatatlanul.<br>- Jól van! Ha tényleg annyira bajba akarsz kerülni...  
>- Csak nem hagyom, egyedül kerülj bajba. Különben is emberek. Tudok a fejükkel gondolkodni.<br>- Hablaty, te a saját fejeddel sem tudsz gondolkodni.  
>- Na kösz, ezt mintha apám mondta volna.<br>- Ha egyszer igaz – vigyorog rá és ugrik ki az ágyból, mielőtt még Hablaty tarkón legyintené a beszólásért. – Hogy jöttél rá?  
>- Általában erősködsz, hogy cseréljük ki a redőt vagy csak vegyem le, most meg egy szót sem szóltál – mondja, közben ő is kimászik az ágyból, a szekrénye felé igyekszik, közben a gurulós székre dobja az alvós pólóját.<br>- Francba – jegyzi meg Fogatlan, egy pillanattal később ott áll mögötte, átkarolja és elégedetten morog.  
>- Na most döntsük el, hogy a következő termál fűtéses barlangig megyünk, vagy felforgatni a világot. – Próbál határozottnak csengeni, de nem olyan egyszerű az oldalát cirógató ujjak mellett.<br>- Sajnos az utóbbi.  
>- Na akkor...<br>- De utána...  
>- Utána – hagyja rá. – Szóval hagyhatsz felöltözni, nincs kedvem hülyére fázni magam.<br>- Hozd a kütyüket is. Azt akarom, hogy apád tudja, hol keressen, ha baj lenne.  
>- Ó persze. És húsz létünkre olyan szobafogságot kapunk, mint a ház. Remek lesz, komolyan.<br>- Valójában apád csak úgy állíthatna meg minket, ha odaláncolna egy sziklához.  
>- Szerintem még úgy sem.<br>- A lábad és a redőm nélkül.  
>- Talán. Esetleg. De nem biztos. És ez etikátlan is. Indulunk, vagy mi lesz?<br>- Tengeri szikla? A világ végén?  
>- A Föld kerek, tudod. Nincsen vége.<br>- De ha mégis.  
>- Esélytelen, oké? Megállíthatatlanok vagyunk.<br>- Na ezt már szeretem! Szóval szétrúgjuk a csapdászok és Drago hátsóját és reggelire itthon is leszünk.  
>- Tervnek jó ez is.<br>Az erkélyen felcsatolja Fogatlanra a könnyebb nyerget, gondolatban ellenőrzi a listát, ugyan mire lehet szüksége. Egy vihargyújtó, ami mindig nála, egy zsebkéssel. A telefonja, GPS on, a netbookját bekapcsolva hagyta ott az asztalon, csak egy enter, és bárki láthatja, merre jár (ameddig van jel), zseblámpa és a fejhallgatója. No meg a kard, Inferno. Éppen csak túl van a tesztkörökön. Talán hasznát veszi. A táskában még egy rakás _egyéb_, ami bármikor jól jöhet.  
>Olyan csendben hagyják el a szigetet, hogy biztos benne, senki nem hallhatta meg őket. A karórája szerint csak fél egy van. <p>

- Van egy tervem, szálljunk le a hajón – adja ki az utasítást, Fogatlan fél szemmel felpillant rá, de alábukik és finoman landol a hajó padlóján.  
>- Most nem menekültök! – mordul rájuk a korábbról ismert Eret nevű férfi.<br>- Nem is akarunk – jelenti ki Hablaty nyugodtan. – Feladjuk! – lendíti a kezeit magasra, mire Fogatlan rámordul. – Nyugalom-nyugalom – suttog oda neki és leugrik a nyeregből. – Szóval, heló srácok, ő itt Fogatlan, az éjfúria barátom, már ismeritek. Én Hablaty vagyok, egy sárkánysuttogó, örvendek. Ha nem vagytok erőszakosak, mi sem vagyunk azok, jó üzlet!  
>- Mire véljem ezt? – néz rájuk kivont karddal a csapdász. Sárkányt fogni csapdával nehéz, lőfegyverrel viszont ostobaság lenne, ha valóban a bőrükre pályáznak, marad a középkori fegyvernem.<br>- Beszélni akarunk azzal a Dragóval – vágja rá. – A sárkányok valójában jó arcok, és ha nem érzik fenyegetve magukat, egyáltalán nem bántanak. Épp ezért, nekünk, embereknek sem kell bántanunk őket.  
>- Tch. Széplelkű sárkánylovasok és a világmegváltó gondolataik... – Hablaty tesz pár lépést előre, közben végigsimít az éjfúria oldalán és igyekszik megnyerően mosolyogni. – Ezen a világon nincs mit megváltoztatni!<br>- Dehogynem! Kezdhetjük például a te és a barátaid véleményével – pillant körbe. – Összebarátkozni egy sárkánnyal igazán egyedi élmény...  
>- Adok én neked egyedi élményt! – A kard felé lendül, hátrál egy lépést, Fogatlan felmordul, hátracsapja a füleit.<br>- Nyugi! – int felé Hablaty, ahogy a csapdász elől hátrál. – Semmi gond.  
>- Remélem, akkor is ezt mondod, ha felnégyellek! – ugrik utána a férfi egyre gyorsabban.*<br>- Ugyan, azt a barátom nem engedné – feleli, és bekocog pár hordó túloldalára. – Tudod, a lángja megolvasztja a fémet is, remélem, nincs sok értékes holmitok a hajón.  
>- Öö... de – hangzik valahonnan mögüle a tétova válasz.<br>- Hát, én meg tudok lépni, de veletek mi lenne a helyzet? Nyílt tenger, nulla fok körüli víz, jégtáblák... Kellemes lehet.  
>A férfi ráborítja a hordókat, megbotlik és végignyúlik a hajó deszkapadlóján, körülötte a súlyos hordók gurulnak. A kard magasra emelkedik, Hablaty ösztönösen lehunyja a szemeit és összehúzza magát. Amikor felpillant, Fogatlan előtte guggol, egy hordót tart a penge útjába. Pontosabban a penge már belevágott és benne ragadt, egy mozdulattal a tengerbe hajítja kardostól.<br>- Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy meggyőzöd őket? – kérdi halkan.  
>- Ez volt a terv – válaszolja és felugrik, leporolja magát. A férfi elhátrál a közelükből, valószínűleg nem azért, mert Hablaty megint talpon van. – Hozd vissza a barátunk kardját.<br>- Mi?  
>- Nem volt szép dolog, hogy csak úgy tengerbe hajítottad, úgyhogy hozd vissza.<br>- Moziba ne vigyelek? – morog maga elé, de kitárja a szárnyait és finoman ráereszkedik egy tenger feletti légáramlatra. Alig fél perc, tesz egy kört a hajó körül, majd puhán landol és még mindig sárkányként Hablaty kezébe nyomja a hordót, kardostul. Hablaty persze alig bírja el, bármi is legyen benne, elég nehéz hozzá, hogy súlyosan koppanjon a padlón. Maradék önbecsülését őrizve kihúzza a penge élét a fából, megforgatja a kezében, majd markolattal visszanyújtja a gazdájának.  
>- Nem akarunk kárt okozni – magyarázza. – Szóval, merre is van ez a-<br>Az érzés, ahogyan egy szörnyennagy rémség elragadja a biztos talajról, nem újdonság számára, mégis kissé kellemetlen emlékeket idéz. Azonban ez a rémség nem akarja bántani, s amikor meghallja Takonypóc önelégült hangját, afelől megnyugszik, hogy nincs teljes életveszélyben.  
>- Takonypóc! Kampó! <em>Azonnal<em> tegyetek le! – kiált fel kissé megbökve a sárkány egyik lábát. Kampó sárkányvigyort villant rá, de esze ágában sincs teljesíteni a kérést, még akkor sem, mikor Fogatlan alóla fenyegetően rámordul.  
>Egy úszó jégszigeten landol, cseppet sem finoman. Fogatlan azonnal mellé huppan, megszaglássza, hogy jól van-e, egyik mancsában tartja a nyerget, amit persze megint elhagyott.<br>- Mi a fene történik... – kezdené a morgást, mikor mögöttük két súlyos puffanással Fejtörő és Morga érkeznek a szigetre, az így kissé arra az oldalra billen.  
>- Hablaty! – dörren rá az apja. – Mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz?! – Mindig az jut eszébe, hogy Fogatlan ezt a hangsúlyt és ezt a hangerőt a mennydörgéshez szokta hasonlítani. Mélyet sóhajt, mielőtt válaszolna.<br>- Megtalálom Dragót és beszélek vele, hogy ne ölje halomra a sárkányokat.  
>- Mi ez az eszement ötlet már megint?<br>- Mert a tiéd annyival jobb volt? Bezárkózni és várni, míg odajön hozzánk a sárkányainkért?  
>- Meg kell védenünk magunkat!<br>- Ha nincs kitől megvédeni magunkat, az is jó megoldás!  
>Csend roppan rájuk, míg Bélhangos le nem csúszik Morga nyergéből és meg nem köszörüli a torkát.<br>- Hablaty, apád azt próbálja mondani, hogy aggódna, ha egyedül röpködnél ilyen távol és ilyen eszement alakok társaságában, mint azok ott a hajón.*  
>- Remek – morogja maga elé a mellkasán összefont karokkal és elfordul. – Amúgy sem vagyok egyedül – pillant lesújtóan Fogatlanra, aki „a fészekbeli ügyek nem tartoznak rám" felkiáltással mindig köddé válik, ha veszekedésre kerül a sor.<br>- Pléhpofa, a fiad azt próbálja közölni, hogy a megoldásaidat nem tartja célravezetőnek.  
>- Ez feltűnt – dörmögi a rengeteg bajszába.<br>Bélhangos mélyet sóhajt. Mindig ezt csinálja.  
>- Akkor. Próbáljunk meg higgadt emberek módjára beszélni. Menni fog? – A kérdés megáll a levegőben. – Hablaty?<br>- Megpróbálom – morogja engedelmesen, de nem túl lelkesen.  
>- Pléhpofa?<br>- Én is – hagyja rá. Nos, ezt a részét mind a ketten eléggé utálják.  
>- Fiam...<br>- Ha igaz, amit az a csapdász mond, Drago a bőrükért vadászik a sárkányokra! Ez csak felesleges vérontás, meg kell állítanunk! – hadarja egy szuszra.  
>- Végighallgatnál? Ez az ember nem fog rád hallgatni, Hablaty. Ráadásul nagyon veszélyes és...<br>A hangja most egészen csendes, ahogy beszélni kezd, ahogy felidéz egy régi emléket. Hablaty megborzong a szavak hatására, Fogatlan oldalának támaszkodik, a sárkány legalább olyan feszült figyelemmel hallgatja a történetet, mint ő, a pupilláit egyre keskenyebbé húzza össze mérgében, érzi, hogy minden pillanattal ugrásra kész.  
>Drago Vérdung ajánlatot tett a sárkányok által sújtott szigetek vezetőinek, hogy megvédi őket a sárkányok pusztításától, és még el is rendezi az utánuk maradt <em>mindent <em>ha szabad kezet adnak neki a szigeten való mozgásban, etetik a katonáikat és hajókat adnak nekik. Ez nevetségesen nagy ár volt olyasvalamiért cserébe, amit ők is képesek elvégezni. Persze átlátták az ajánlat lényegét: Drago így megszerzi az elhullott sárkányok bőrét, csontjait, agyarait, fogait, amiket aztán eladhat, ki tudja, kinek; amit ők hiába gyűlölték a sárkányokat felgyújtott otthonaikért, megnehezített teleikért és elvesztett család- vagy klántársaikért, nem tettek volna. Amikor nemet mondtak erre az ajánlatra, sárkányok pusztították el a találkozó helyszínét.  
>- Nekem szerencsém volt, de nem akarom, hogy bárki más a közelébe kerüljön, ha nem muszáj.<br>- Akkor csak megmondom a sárkányainak, hogy amit tesznek, rossz – jelenti ki határozottan. – Ezt meg tudom oldani. Ha nincs, aki segítsen neki, mindenki biztonságban lesz! – Pár pillanat alatt felcsatolja Fogatlanra a nyerget és fellendül, megkapaszkodik benne. – Nem kell aggódnotok, Fogatlan a leggyorsabb sárkány, akit csak ismerünk. Ha bármi baj lenne, csak köddé válunk. – A sárkány egyetértőn felmordul és kitárja a szárnyait.  
>Hablaty mélyet sóhajt, a nyakára simul és amikor a felhők fölé emelkednek, lerázza magáról a vizet.<br>- Egy kicsit kénytelenek vagyunk visszavonulni – szólal meg kicsit később. – Otthagytam egy kütyüt a hajón, tudni fogjuk, merre mennek, bár ha ezt az irányt követjük Höfn felől, nagyjából egy óra múlva el kellene érnünk egy nagyobb szigetcsoportot, talán ott pihenhetnénk egy kicsit, mit szólsz? Szerintem ők is arra haladnak, legalább tájékozódási pontnak használhatják a helyet. Talán sárkányokkal is találkozunk, akik tudnak neked mondani valamit. – Fogatlan megrázza a fejét, ez afféle beleegyezés nála, és csap párat a szárnyaival.

Hablaty egészen elálmosodik a monoton, habos felhők látványától, egyik kezét a nyereg szíja alá csúsztatja, a másikat a feje alá hajtja és lehunyja a szemeit. A magával hozott oldaltáskára és a benne lötykölődő remélhetőleg még forró termosznyi kávéra gondol, amit egy kocsmában töltetett fel. Többszörös tapasztalat, hogy nem tanácsos innia menet közben, főleg nem a termoszból, szóval mindenképpen meg kell várnia, hogy leszálljanak.  
>Fogatlan hirtelen figyelmeztetően felmordul, egy zökkenés és zuhannak, Hablaty majdnem kiborul a nyeregből, de megtartja magát.<br>- Mi a fene történik?! – Körülpillant: egy rajnyi sárkány közt húznak el, éles és váratlan mozdulatokkal kerülgetve őket. – Megint...?  
>Valahol felüvölt egy sárkány, és a raj hirtelen megbolydul, mintha nem akarnák hagyni, hogy szabaduljanak.<p>

A fejezetcím: a könyvek hivatkoznak Hablatyra, mint sárkánysuttogóra, úgy hiszem, jobban tetszene neki ez a megszólítás, mint a filmben használt sárkánymester.  
>*A fejezetet akaratlanul is a filmekből kihagyott jelenetek mentén írtam. A második rész terveiben szerepelt egy rövid „harcjelenet" ahol Eret rátámad Hablatyra a csapdászhajón, aki persze ellentámadás helyett még csak fegyvert sem ránt, viszont hagyja, hogy Fogatlan megmentse Eretet pár jégcsaptól, amik felnyársalnák. Videó itt: <span>youtube[pont]com[per]watch?v=XH1c36IT07k<span>  
>Az első filmben, amikor Pléhpofa elindul a törzzsel, hogy megkeressék a sárkányfészket (még Fogatlan nélkül), a tervek szerint a kikötőben búcsúztak el egymástól, ami nagyjából annyiból állt, hogy Bélhangos közvetített nekik pár szót, mert nem nagyon szóltak egymáshoz. Amúgy is Bélhangos tűnik az egyetlennek, aki mindkettejüket megérti, szóval ezt még enélkül a jelenet nélkül is tekinthetjük kánonnak. Ezt meg itt nézhetitek meg: youtube[pont]com[per]watch?v=OzFfahm18YM<p> 


	4. whose soul reflected my own

„...whose soul reflected my own."

Fogatlan megperdül a tengelye körül, srégen zuhannak egy keveset, mielőtt fékezne, nem tudja elég szélesre tárni a szárnyait, rövidebb szárnyú sárkányok veszik körbe, akiket nem zavar a közelség, ő viszont megcsapja az egyiket, mikor kormányozni próbálja magát a farkával, megriad, még pár méter zuhanás. Vigyáznia kell a pót-redőre, ha tönkremegy, itt ragadnak, Hablaty csak egy maroknyi szerszámot hord magánál, amivel igazít rajta, ha kell, de ennél többet nem nagyon tud tenni.  
>A tenger egyre közelebb van, ha leszorítják őket, vége, most kell kitalálnia valamit, még mielőtt a víz marad az egyetlen menekülési útvonaluk, ez nem olyasmi, amit Hablattyal együtt próbálna ki, jobb esetben is csak másfél percig bírná levegő nélkül és a víz is hideg. Neki nincsen belső lángja, ami melegítse. Az egyetlen lehetséges út a <em>fel, <em>ez világos.  
>Hablaty rémülten felkiált, mikor egy széles hátú sárkányon landolnak és ő összehúzza magát emberré. Magához rántja, s mielőtt még a sárkány megpróbálná elkapni őket, már el is ugrik onnan.<br>- Tudom mit csinálok! – rikkantja, s minden erejét latba vetve ugrik felfelé. Mivel most Hablatyot is tartja, a nyereg pántjai a karjain maradnak, nem esnek és nem csúsznak le, zavarja, de nem annyira, mintha elhagyná. És mint egy élő, mozgó-morgó lépcsőn fel, úgy halad, s amint lát akkora helyet, amin átfér kitárt szárnnyal, már ugrik is. Erejét megfeszítve csapkod, üvöltve tör felfelé, el az útjából!  
>Magasabbra emelkedik a legmagasabban szárnyaló sárkánynál is, szándékosan eltévesztett lánglabdákat köp az utána jövőkre, perdül egyet a tengelye körül, Hablaty a nyeregbe kapaszkodik ő pedig kihasznál egy lefelé tartó hideg áramlatot, hogy felgyorsuljon amennyire csak lehet, maga mögött hagyja a rajt, ellenkező irányba halad, elég távolságra kerül tőlük, senki nem veheti fel a versenyt egy éjfúr-<br>A nála nem sokkal nagyobb sárkány a semmiből csap le rájuk, a felhőkből robban elő, elkapja Hablatyot a hátáról és már viszi is, könnyedén ellenkező irányba csapkodva a szárnyaival. Fogatlan hirtelen csak zuhanni tud, ezt nem így tervezte, nem azt, hogy csak úgy elragadják a hátáról. Beszakad a jégtábla, ahogy a tengerbe zuhan, ez lehűti és észhez téríti a pillanatnyi pánikból. Kiugrik a vízből, alig két lépésnyit rohan a jégen már repül is, a pót-redőnek semmi baja, s távolról látja a rajt, minden erejét összeszedve suhan utánuk, nem kerülgeti az áramlatokat, átvág mindenen, ami az útjába kerül, azok a sárkányok nem bánthatják Hablatyot!  
>Közelebb érve látja, hogy a tolvaj egy négyszárnyú sárkány, rézvörös, világos kávébarna és kék színű, egy viharszelő[1]. Fogatlan soha nem hallott másik fajtáról, aminek négy szárnya van, és még soha nem látott viharszelőt sem, úgyhogy az ellenfele minden bizonnyal az lesz. Van valami furcsa, egy, a sárkányokétól elütő szag keveredik... még egy ember? Alig különbözik a lánglelkűektől, de mégis...<br>A fészek, ahová Hablatyot viszik hatalmas, éles, recés végű jégfalakkal körülhatárolt sziget, a közepén emberfészkek, de csak annak az egy embernek a szagát érzi a közelben, aki a viharszelő hátán utazik; valami különleges lengi körül, nem egészen biztos benne, de emlékezteti ez a nyugalmas hatalmasság Glaedrra egy kicsit, mégsem teljesen olyan. Ha Hablatyot nem viszik oda, messziről elkerülné ezt a helyet, vagy talán, ha meg lenne a szabad akarat, pont, hogy vonzaná. Nem tudhatja biztosra, azonban egy teljesen biztos: oda kell érnie, mielőtt Hablatynak bármi baja lesz!

A tisztás nem messze az emberfészkek csoportjától: Hablatyot sárkányok állják körbe, szárnyakkal és emberi álcában. Nem akarnak támadni, de Fogatlan pont elég dühös rájuk, hogy egy éjfúria minden haragjával vesse magát a jelenetbe. Morogva pillant körül ahogy mellé hátrál, a sárkányok szinte meg sem lepődnek az érkezésén, csak a másik ember lép hátrébb párat. Akik tényleg-sárkányok, kerülik a pillantását, nem akarnak neki mondani semmit, akik pedig az álcájukat viselik, ilyenkor csak szavakkal beszélnek. Hablatyra néz, aki haloványan elmosolyodik.  
>- Semmi baj – suttogja a nyakára téve a kezét és a nyeregbe kapaszkodik. – Örülök, hogy itt vagy.<br>Az ember megmozdul, rámordul, hogy maradjon távol és Hablaty mellé hajtja a farkát, behajlítja a lábait. Nem biztos benne, hogy képes lenne még egy olyan őrült iramra, mint amivel idejött, vagy amivel megelőzte a rajt. Főleg a viharszelő a probléma, négy szárnnyal előnyben van.  
>Az ember egyre közelebb jön hozzájuk, óvatos mozgással és a tenyerét felé tartva, Fogatlan nem bízik benne de nem érzi veszélyesnek, és amíg nem veszélyes, addig nem bánthatja, addig nincs jó oka rá.<br>- Biztosan nem értesz? – szólal meg Hablaty óvatosan. Korábban már talán próbált beszélni az emberrel, az nem válaszol, csak feléjük lép. Rámordul, de amíg semmi fenyegetés nem árad belőle igazán, addig nem akarja bántani. Az ember végül felegyenesedik és Hablatyra néz, benne reked a levegő. A maszkja mögött nem látszik, milyen az arca, így nem tudja eldönteni, miért rezzen össze hirtelen.  
>- Ha... Harald?<br>- Ismersz engem? – hökken meg Hablaty. Rászorít a nyeregre, érzi felőle a hirtelen idegességet. Az embernek puha hangja van és mély, de biztos benne, hogy nő.  
>- Ismerlek... – suttogja, és lehajtja a fejét, leveszi a különös sisakot, ami a legkevésbé sem kölcsönöz neki sárkányos külsőt, bár talán annak szánta.<br>Amikor felnéz, Hablaty levegő után kap, és ő is zavartan megrázza a fejét. Ismeri ezt a nőt! Mindennap látja őt... ott, Hablaty íróasztalán a kütyük mellett, a rajzmappák mellett, szétgurult ceruzák között, szenek között, amikor Hablaty elmélyülten nézi, megfeledkezve magáról, amikor azt hiszi, hogy ő nem veszi észre. Mindennap látja a nőt a képen, aki ott áll az íróasztalon és a karjaiban tartja a fióka-Hablatyot, és aki most itt áll előttük sárkányok között.  
>Hablaty mély levegőt vesz, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de a szó mégis benne reked. Már nem érdekli a többi sárkány, csak az, hogy van, érzi, hogy ez fontos pillanat neki, mégsem érti teljesen, mi történik, van, amikor nem elég, hogy egyszerűen csak sárkány. Alakot vált, a nyereg tompán puffan a földön, ahogy lerázza magáról és közelebb lép Hablatyhoz, átkarolja és odahúzza magához. A másik rámarkol a pólójának anyagára a hátánál, ahogy belé kapaszkodik.<br>- Jól vagy? – kérdezi halkan, érzékeli, hogy a nő, Hablaty anyja, a fészektársa, int a többi sárkány felé, akik lassan elhátrálnak és végül otthagyják őket hármasban, még a viharszelő is elmegy, nem tudja, melyikük ő, nem marad más.  
>- Jól... – mondja Hablaty halkan, rekedten, mire kissé és megköszörüli a torkát. – Csak... nem mindennap találkozom az anyámmal egy sárkányfészek közepén. – Megvonja a vállát, óvatos, félszeg mosolyt villant a nőre, az éles pillantással figyeli kettejüket. Ismét megköszörüli a torkát. – Itt... itt rejtőztél húsz évig? – A nő csak bólint. – Mit csináltál itt? – Elengedi őt, hogy a kezeivel tudjon mutogatni, ami hozzá tartozik ahhoz, ahogyan beszél. Fogatlan szereti nézni, amikor beleéléssel magyaráz valamit és közben szélesen gesztikulál. Most nem engedné túl messzire magától.<br>- Megpróbálom megmenteni őket az emberektől – válaszolja lassan. Ránéz egy hosszú pillanatig, nem tudja, mit gondoljon erről a nőről. – Körbevezetlek titeket – mondja hirtelen, s tesz egy mozdulatot a kezével, mire a semmiből előröppen a viharszelő. Akaratlanul felmordul, a másik sárkány sem néz rá barátságosabban.  
>A nő felugrik a hátára, várakozón néz rájuk, ő felkapja a nyerget a földről.<br>- Hagyd csak – mondja Hablaty halkan, valahogy a hangja még mindig nem az igazi. – Gondolom, úgysem megyünk messzire.  
>Röviden végigsimít az oldalán mielőtt kitárná a szárnyait. Egyik mancsába fogja a nyerget, míg Hablaty felmászik a hátára. Felugrik a levegőbe és elindulnak a sziget körül.<p>

Nem igazán tudja, mit kellene mondania vagy tennie most. Valahogy... őszintén, nem így képzelte az egészet. Vagyis nem is képzelte sehogyan sem, hiszen úgy tudta húsz éven keresztül, hogy az anyja meghalt, elragadták a sárkányok. Néha persze elképzelte, még egészen kicsi korában, hogy egyszer csak visszajön, és az élet sokkal-sokkal jobb lesz, mert lesz valaki, aki nem akarja majd mindenáron, hogy megváltozzon. Hogy ne bal kézzel írjon, hogy ne tűnjön el egész napra, hogy ne hagyja, hogy a többi gyerek piszkálja. Akitől kap egy kis türelmet, aki elhiszi majd, milyen mókás volt trollokra vadászni az erdőben (azért akarta megfogni, hogy Bélhangossal megkérdezhessék tőle, miért lopja el a zoknikat), aki nem tagadja ki csak mert sárkányokkal barátkozik...  
>A gondolatokból Fogatlan morgása zavarja fel, aki hirtelen megfeszül, felkiált és hiába csapkod a szárnyaival, srégen zuhanni kezdenek. Rémült kiáltás szakad fel belőle, átkarolja a sárkány nyakát, ám valahogy olyan lehetetlen módon perdül meg egyre, még csak hátra sem tud nézni, hogy lássa, mi lett a farok-redővel. Az ujjai megcsúsznak a pikkelyeken, ma valahogy túl sokszor zuhannak, és azzal a reménnyel bucskázik előre, hogy a sárkány elkapja.<br>Egy hóbuckában landolnak, ő az éjfúria meleg oldalának szorul, a hótól a szárnyak védik, egy pillanatig csak fekszik így, aztán Fogatlan szétnyitja a szárnyait és bekukucskál.  
>- Jól vagyok – jelenti gyorsan. – Kicsit sokat esünk mostanában, nem? Mi történt a pót-redővel? – Fogatlan odamozdítja a farkát. Az alsó, a farokvégi fogaskerekek tartórúdjának egyik csíptetője hiányzik, így a rúd mozog, a pót-redő alsó harmada nem tudja szimmetrikusan követni az ép redő mozgását. – Na szép, ezt hogy csináltuk... – morogja maga elé. – Le kell vennem – mondja, és már túr is a csodával határos módon még mindig ép oldaltáskában az aprócska szerszámkészletért, hogy szétcsavarozhassa a két felső fogaskereket.<br>Az anyja (huh, furcsa gondolat) ekkor ér melléjük a négyszárnyú sárkány társaságában.  
>- Mi történt? – kérdi kissé félrebiccentett fejjel.<br>- Tönkrement a pót-redő egyik rögzítő eleme, ha találok valamit, amivel pótolhatom, meg tudom javítani – magyarázza azonnal, aztán az ajkába harap. Gyorsan összeszedi a redő összes apróbb darabját és a táska egyik zsebébe teszi őket. – Lent van – mondja Fogatlannak, aki erre egy pillanat alatt változik.  
>- Sajnálom – mondja rögtön, tényleg bűnbánó a hangja. – Amikor a rajban repültünk, nekiütközött az egyik sárkánynak, nem gondoltam, hogy ennyi elég neki, de eddig működött, azt hittem, nem lett semmi baja. Ne haragudj, Hablaty.<br>- Előfordul – nyugtatja, megpróbál rámosolyogni. – Azt találjuk ki, mivel pótolom a rögzítést... – zavartan belesimít a hajába, érintve a fülbevalók sorát. És beledermed a mozdulatba, majd körültapogatja az aprócska, többnyire cső alakú ékszereket. – Hm... ez végül is acélból van... – felmutatja Fogatlannak, aki elveszi tőle és megvizsgálja.  
>- Pont ezt? Másik nem jó?<br>- Méretben ez passzol a legjobban. Csak egy kicsit összébb kell nyomni, hogy tartson. Ezzel seperc alatt megleszünk – összecsapja a tenyereit, és odafordul a csendben ácsorgó pároshoz. – Uhm... anya... a szigeten van valami, ami hasonlít egy kovácsműhelyre? – Pillanatnyi csend, és: – Végül is, elég olyasmi is, amit használhatok üllőnek, és kibírja, hogy Fogatlan acetilén-oxigént lehel rá.  
>- Van – válaszolja, s a házak felé mutat, innen nagyjából két kilométerre, lentebb egy völgyben.<br>- Hogy pont nincs itt a deszkám...  
>- Ha megint megpróbálod összetörni magad, soha többé nem hagyom, hogy ráállj arra a vacakra.<br>- Megint kezded a sértődést...  
>- Én nem kezdek semmit!<br>- Elvihetünk Felhőugróval – szólal meg Valka a pillanatnyi csendben.  
>Fogatlan rásandít a sárkányra, aztán megrázza a fejét és elvigyorodik. Hablaty valamiért rosszat sejt ettől a mimikától, pláne, mikor a sárkányfiú elkapja a karját és magával rángatja felfelé.<br>- Menjetek csak! – kiált hátra és valami hirtelen jött jókedvvel húzza hegynek fel.  
>- Mégis mi a fenét tervezel? – kérdi, ahogy azon igyekszik, hogy ne hagyja el az összecsukott pót-redőt fél kézzel tartva.<br>- Összeszedjük a nyerget aztán lemegyünk a házak közé. Elindítod nekem azt a dalt?  
>- Melyik dalt? – kérdez vissza meglepetten.<br>- A számolósat. A... _Vera nálægt mér?__[2]_ – Összeráncolja a homlokát és úgy tesz, mintha ízlelgetné a szavakat. Hablaty elmosolyodik és aprót biccent. Fogatlan kitartóan próbálkozik, hogy megtanuljon izlandiul.  
>- <em>Inn un emar, upp hryggjarsúluna<br>Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna  
>Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma!<br>Því ég mun aldrei!_ – dúdolja-énekli félhangosan, míg előveszi a telefonját és elindítja rajta Jónsit. Fogatlan ránevet, előre rohan és a nyereggel együtt visszakocog.  
>- Maradj közel hozzám,<br>Számolj egyig, kettőig és háromig,  
>Fel, a ruhaujjadon át,<br>Áttörve a varrást.  
>Nyisd ki a szemed, és láss – látni fogsz! – Fogatlan hangja egészen egyedi és gyönyörű a fülének ahogyan énekel. A hangszálai képesek egy csomó olyan hangra, amire az övéi nem, ettől olyan zengő lesz, mély és egyszerűen csak különleges, utánozhatatlan.<br>És mielőtt indulnának megkérdi:  
>- Itt akarsz maradni?<br>- Nem tudom – feleli. – Ez csak... az egész olyan zavaros! Nem értem. Nem terveztem ezt a kitérőt, de talán jót tesz, ha pihenünk egy kicsit, nem? Legalábbis, ezt muszáj megcsinálnom – bök a hóna alá vett szerkezetre.  
>- Az biztos – hagyja rá. Fogatlan talán akar még valamit mondani, végül csak megvárja, hogy aznap már vagy harmadjára felcsatolja rá a nyerget.<br>A lelkes kiáltása amit azelőtt hallat, mielőtt nekirohanna a lejtőnek lefelé, valami olyasmit jelenthet, hogy „Kapaszkodj!", hasra veti magát és siklanak. Fogatlan a szárnyaival kormányoz, Hablaty fél kézzel markolja a nyereg erre a célra felvarrt kapaszkodóinak egyikét, nem kapcsolta ki a zenét _(Sikíts és kiabálj, és nevess már!)_, felkavarják a porhavat, ragyogó nyomot hagynak maguk után, ahogy suhannak le a házak felé, íves kanyarokkal egyre gyorsulva _(Engedd el magad...)[3]_, míg végül a sárkány kitárja szárnyait, felfogva ezzel a menetszelet, és lelassulva annyira, hogy felugorjon és kocogva folytassa útját.  
>Hablaty megnézni magának a házakat: régiek, gondozatlanok, majdnem több betört ablakot lát, mint épet. Amolyan kísértet járta hely, nem is csodálkozik, hiszen a jégfalakat nehéz lenne máshogy áthidalni, mint sárkányszárnyakon. Egészen biztonságos sárkányfészeknek tűnik.<br>Fogatlan mordulással jelzi, hogy mások is vannak a közelükben, az anyja érdeklődve néz kettősükre, mintha valami nagyon érdekelné, amit nem ért teljesen. A viharszelő, Felhőugró, átható pillantással méregeti Fogatlant, ami valahogy nem tetszik neki.  
>- Megfelel? – Fedett kovácsműhely maradéka, kicsit hasonló, mint ami Bélhangosnak is van, csak az azért jobb állapotban és valamivel nagyobb is.<br>- Jó lesz – bólint rá. – Nagy szerencsénk van, mi? – böki meg Fogatlan oldalát, ahogy lecsúszik róla. Kitapogatja a zsebéből a telefont és ki akarja kapcsolni, persze, beleejti előtte a hóba, morog egy sort, felveszi, megtörli, zene kikapcs, elsüllyeszti valamelyik zsebében. Közben a sárkányfiú elveszi tőle a pót-redőt, és a nyereggel a vállán indul meg a rozzant építmény felé. Hablaty követi, hopp, egy jégfolt a hó alatt, a balja kicsúszik alóla és végignyúlik a hóban. – Au, au, au – kommentálja.  
>- Jól vagy? – ugrik mellé Fogatlan, és felrántja a földről. Nem engedi el a kezét.<br>- Ja, csak a sunyuló jégfoltok még mindig sunyulnak. – A sárkányfiú leporolja, ő megvakarja a tarkóját, puhára esett, beüthette volna a fejét jobban is.  
>- Csak fél percre nem figyelek...<br>- Én is csak egy fél percre nem figyelek – teszi hozzá külön hangsúlyozva minden szót, mire röviden összemosolyognak.  
>Végre bejut a műhelybe, egy asztalt elég biztosnak érez, hogy rápakoljon, a székhez szinte csak hozzáér, máris összerogynak a lábai. Talál egy félig rozsdaette fogót, talán jó lesz, egyelőre jobb nincs, és egy vödröt. Megkéri Fogatlant hogy gyújtson be a tűzhelyen, fújtató nincs, rendes tüzelő híján csak a rögtönzötten nekiesnek a berendezés amúgy is használhatatlan darabjainak.<br>Hablaty kipakol az asztalra, szétteríti a redőt, kikapja a szemüvegtokját a táskából és fellöki a szemüveget az orrára. Mindent alaposan átnéz, közben kiveszi a fülbevalót is, hozzáméri a többi csíptetőhöz, megfelel, talán kicsit nehezebb, de jó lesz. Ha már itt tart, tölt végre a termosz tetejébe a kávéból, az még forró. Fogatlan felkapja a fülbevalót és megforgatja az ujjai közt.  
>- Tényleg nem tudsz másikat használni?<br>- Azaz egyetlen acél, az ezüstök nem tartanának – válaszolja a kávét fújkálva a tűzhely annak a végéhez dőlve, ahol nem pattog és ropog a lángoló fa, kellemesen melegíti a hátát.  
>- Tönkre fognak menni a rúnák – mondja.<br>- Nem fognak – rázza meg a fejét, bár maga sem biztos benne. – Nézd a jó oldalát: annyira tetszett neked, most hordhatod te.  
>- Jó volt rajtad is – morogja maga elé.<br>A fülbevalót valamikor még az egyik első Höfn-szigeten tett kiránduláson találták. Egyszerű fémszínű, egyetlen különlegessége, hogy rúnák vannak belevésve, Hablaty akkor döntötte el végleg, hogy neki ez kell, amikor megfejtették a rúnák olvasatát és jelentését: „flug"[4]. (Nagyjából mindenki észrevette még a visszaérkezésük napján, az apját kivéve, neki talán csak két hét múlva tűnt fel.) Ez volt az első, ezt követte a többi (három baloldalra és kettő jobbra). Neki meg Fogatlannak tetszenek, a többi nem fontos.  
>- Majd szerzek másikat – von vállat és felhajtja a kávét. – Na, essünk neki, különben itt esteledik ránk, és a mai nap fő cselekedete eddig az volt, hogy sikerült döntetlent kiharcolnom apám ellen.<br>- Az nem volt döntetlen – jegyzi meg. – Ha nem jövünk el, addig veszekedtek, míg az a jégtábla elolvad alólatok és mindketten a tengerbe estek.  
>- Nagyon bírom ám a humorodat, mondtam már? – morogja maga elé. – Inkább szedd össze tüdődet.<br>- Tudod, hogy bármikor cseppfolyóssá olvasztok neked bármit.  
>- Na pont ez a baj. Elég lesz csak kicsit megpuhítani. Pár másodperc, oké?<br>- Csak szólj, mikor.  
>Hablaty a fogóba erősíti a fülbevalót, reméli, hogy az eszköz nem adja meg magát hamarabb, mint az acél. A lehető legtávolabb lép az üllőtől és jelt ad Fogatlannak. A kéklila láng felcsap, ahogy a sárkányfiú több mint háromezer fokos lángját a fémre leheli, az egész alig pár másodperc, közelebb hajol a fülbevalóhoz és óvatosan összébb nyomja a fogóval, majd beleteszi a vödör olvadt hólébe.<br>- Alhatok? – kérdi Fogatlan kissé rekedtes hangon.  
>- Pihenj csak, még szöszölök – bólint rá.<br>- Beszélgess vele – bök a fejével közelebb lépve egy tönkön ücsörgő Valka felé. – Megmondtam a viharszelőnek, hogy ne jöjjenek ide, amíg ezt csináljuk. Szerinte nem rossz ember. – Meglepetten bámul fel az arany szemekbe.  
>- Én...<br>- Csak beszélgess vele – ismétli határozottabban, mintha ez olyan egyszerű lenne, és összetekeredik kint mielőtt bármit mondhatna válaszul.  
>Tölt még ki kávét, afelett bámul a tűzbe, mikor Valka mellé lép.<br>- Hallottam a barátodról – szólal meg csendesen. – Tegnap reggel kiszabadított egy sárkányt a csapdászok hajójáról Höfn-szigeten.  
>- Igen, az egyik barátunkat is magukkal akarták vinni. Eléggé bedühödött, pedig nem szokása.<br>- Fogatlan Álmodozó?  
>- Az Álmodozót ő választotta még azelőtt, hogy találkoztunk. Fogatlannak meg én hívtam csak heccből még az elején, aztán rajta ragadt – megvonja a vállát. A sárkányfiú mindkét névre hallgat, és még szereti is őket.<br>- És ő téged Hablatynak hív.  
>- Hát, mint mindenki – ismét csak a vállát vonogatja. Az anyja végignéz rajta, Hablaty végiggondolja, vajon mit lát belőle. Azt, hogy nincs meg az egyik lába, hogy nádszál vékony, hogy tiszta szeplő még mindig, hogy szemüveges, hogy mindig kócos a haja, hogy éppen csak pelyhedzik az álla és, hogy fülbevalókat hord. Talán kifigyelte azt is, hogy balkezes. Amikor hátast dobott, az elég feltűnő volt. Meg a dadogása is, amikor hadarni próbál.<br>- Mi történt? – kérdi a lábára pillantva.  
>- Bajba kerültem, mint mindig. – Legyint. Valka összeráncolja a homlokát. – Hát, egy sárkány mérges volt ránk Fogatlannal. Meg szerintem úgy az egész világra, de mindegy. Csak kicsit nagyobb volt, mint az átlag sárkányok. Mint egy hegy, nagyjából. És hát beleugrottam a szájába, Fogatlan meg utánam. De végül is élünk, de azért nem csinálnám megint. Én kaptam műlábat, Fogatlannak van pót-redője, tudom, rosszul hangzik, de nem is számít már az egész. – A vállát vonogatja, nem tud mást tenni, ha erről kérdezik. Jól van, persze. Már megszokta. Nem, nem olyan rossz. (Néha fáj, amikor front van. Hord magánál fájdalomcsillapítót.)<br>- Na és, apád mit szólt hozzá? – Követi a pillantását, Fogatlanra néz, aki csendesen szuszogva alszik és nem törődik a világgal.  
>- Nem örült, de aztán megbarátkozott a dologgal... úgymond. Engedte, hogy velem maradjon, és egy csomó sárkány van most Hibbanton! – Elmosolyodik, Valka azonban csak a homlokát ráncolja még mindig, nem kérdez semmit és nem mond semmit, és Hablaty kiveszi a vízből a fogót a fülbevalóval. Még langyos de odateszi az asztalra, egymásra csavarozza a fogaskerekeket és kipróbálja a két tartórudat. Ismerős kattogás, ahogy a kerekek egymásnak kocognak, a redő mozog, tehát ebben nem esett hiba. Ellenőrzi az egész szerkezet minden apró részletét, más hibát nem talál, s éppen a fülbevalót erősíti új helyére, mikor Valka mégis megszólal:<br>- Nagyon jóban vagytok. – Megáll a keze a mozdulatban, haloványan elmosolyodik.  
>- Mire egyáltalán észrevettem magam, már a szobámban ült délutánonként és a könyveimet bújta. Annyira... annyira más volt, más még most is, mint az emberek többsége, annyi millió emberből pont rám volt kíváncsi és... woah, Fogatlan csak minden, amit valaha kaphattam, és valaki megkért, hogy figyeljek rá, szóval nem tévesztjük egymást szem elől. – Megvonja a vállát és érzi, hogy azaz idült, hülye vigyor az arcán van és nem tud ellene tenni semmit.<br>Megint szerel, végül összepakol és otthagyja a redőt kiterítve, s hogy mégis tegyen valamit, összetör pár ládát és a hamvadó tűzre dobja. Végül minden a táskában köt ki, ami előkerült onnan, Fogatlanra pillant és arra gondol, hogy hagyná még aludni, kitett magáért ma, hadd pihenjen. Valka, mintha csak kitalálná a gondolatait, sétára invitálja. Beszélgessenek sárkányokról. Kezdésnek végül is, nem rossz.

A fejezetcím: '… a lelke az én lelkem tükre volt.' Valka a második film harmincnyolcadik percében.  
>[1] Felhőugró fajtája angolul stromcutter, magyarul viharszelő; a filmben ugyan nem mondják, de a raincuttert meg esőszelőnek fordították, úgyhogy ennek mintájára lett a magyar változat.<br>[2] Izlandi, ejtsd: 'v/fjérá nálëg mér'  
>[3] Jónsi – Sticks &amp; stones c. dalából, a fordítás Susie munkája, amit még mindig nagyon köszönök.<br>[4] Izlandi, ejtsd: 'flűg/j'; 'repülés'


	5. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

„For the Dancing and the Dreaming"

Hablaty majdnemhogy tátott szájjal hallgatja Valka szavait, az információ, húsz évnyi tudás zubog át rajta egy-egy tömör mondatban, és bár az utóbbi három évben, főleg, miután hazaköltöztek, rengeteget tanult a sárkányokról, mégsem tud közbevetni szinte sehol semmit, csak hallgat, rácsodálkozik, igyekszik mindent-mindent megjegyezni. És persze hamarosan kikötnek annál a misztériumnál, hogyan képesek a sárkányok összehúzni magukat egészen emberivé. Az anyja meglátása ez:  
>- Minél kisebb, annál könnyebben sikerül.<br>- Ismerek egy sárkányt – veti közbe azonnal, végre valami, amivel tud vitázni –, akkora, mint egy hegy. Ne nézz így rám, most nem túlzok, tényleg! És amikor ember, egy szikár vénember ezernyi ránccal és törtarany szemekkel, és a kisugárzása olyan, mintha meg akarna lökni, nem lehet vele rendesen beszélni, mégis kedves, és valaha egy ember volt a barátja. Azt hiszem, a párja is, erről sosem kérdeztem és Fogatlan sem tudja. – Pár másodperc csend, és:  
>- Fogatlan téged választott. – Nem felel. – Tudsz róla? – Hablaty gyűlöli titokban tartani a kapcsolatukat, azt, hogy a sárkányok számára egyértelmű, az emberek számára meg csak az nem veszi észre, aki vak. Senki nem kérdezett rá eddig nyíltan, kivéve Astridot, de ösztönösen leterelte a lányt.<br>- Hogyne tudnék – motyogja maga elé elszoruló torokkal, oldalánál a ruhájába markolva. Őszintén nem tudja, mit mondjon. Ezen viszont soha nem gondolkodott. Mindig csak addig jutott, hogy igen, együtt vannak, és. És? Miért kéne egyáltalán ennél többet mondania?  
>- Apád...<br>- Nem tud róla – vágja rá. – Pont elég baja volt velem, ezt inkább nem mondtam el. Eléggé kiakadt a fülbevalókon is, meg... – elharapja a mondatot. Azért még az anyjának sem kell _mindent _tudnia_._

Fogatlan felemeli a fejét és megrázza magát, körülnéz. Hablaty nincsen a régi- és sárkánytűzszagú helyen, és a jellegzetes lépéseit sem hallja a közelben. Míg aludt, vékony hóréteg fedte be, feláll és lerázza magáról, nyújtózik és csapkod párat a szárnyaival, végül érdeklődve a műhely felé indul. Hablaty nincs itt, de a holmija itt maradt, a táskája és a pót-redő kiterítve hever, mellette a csavarhúzó. Egészen érthetetlen, hogy mégis képes repülni egy kupac fém és bőr segítségével, de már megszokta, hogy Hablaty bármihez ér, az furcsa és csodálatos lesz, olyasmi, amire azelőtt még csak gondolni sem gondolt. Óvatosan végigsimít a bőrön, vörösre lett festve és rá a fehér minta, ugyanaz, mint...  
>A léptek mögötte. Odafordul, a sárkány ezúttal viseli az álcáját, de így is biztos benne: ő a viharszelő. Rozsdavörös a haja, az alja világoskék, akárcsak a tüskéinek vége. A szemei sárgák és tág pupillájúak, nem egyszerre pislog, ez észrevehető, de amúgy egészen emberi. Még a fülei sem hegyesek, mint neki, talán csak az buktatná le, hogy a felső szemfogainak élei kilátszanak az ajkai közül.<br>Semmi fenyegető nem árad belőle, ahogy ott áll, zsebre csúsztatott kezekkel, mégis, Fogatlannak morogni támad kedve, ahogy emlékezteti magát: ez a sárkány elrabolta tőle Hablatyot, és ezért ő szét akarta tépni. Nos rendben, azóta csak meg akarja mondani, hogy rá se nézzen Hablatyra, különben...  
>- Mit akarsz tőlem? – szólal meg mégis, szemeit a férfira függesztve.<br>- Túl sokat hordod az álcádat, nem? – kérdezi a viharszelő.  
>- Az téged ne zavarjon – morogja válaszul, hátat fordít, felkapja a pót-redőt és a csavarhúzót. Megnézi a rúnákat a fülbevaló maradványán. Nagyon halványan még látszanak. <em>Flug.<em> Hablatynak ez a kedvence.  
>- Fontos neked ez az ember – jegyzi meg a viharszelő, a hangja nyugodt, nincs benne semmi, ami zavarná.<br>- A legfontosabb – válaszolja felnézve. Találkozott már sárkányokkal, akik ezt nem értették. Akik kinevették, megvetették, ostobának tartották és szánandónak vélték. Glaedr azt mondta, ne foglalkozzon velük, legyen büszke, és mindenek előtt védje meg azt, ami az övé. (Hablaty nem az övé, de _összetartoznak_, tehát megvédi minden olyantól, amitől ő nem tudná megvédeni saját magát.)  
>- Ez nem olyasmi amit ilyen fiatalon-<br>- Ez pont olyasmi, amit már évek óta tudok – vágja rá. – Tudunk. És senkinek nincs beleszólása. Senkinek, világos?  
>- Az anyjának sem?<br>- Ne merészeld neki elmondani!  
>- Azt hiszed, nem tudja? Azt hiszed nem tudja bárki, aki rád néz?<br>Fogatlan megdermed, a pupillái elvékonyodnak, ahogy a felé közelítő sárkányra néz.  
>- Ez nem olyasmi, aminek meg szabadna történnie. Te sárkány vagy. Ő ember.<br>- Irigykedsz? Lehet, hogy a tieidet ez bántaná, de-  
>- Nincsen senkim, Valkán kívül. Ő viszont barát.<br>- A magányt nekem sem kell bemutatni! – mordul rá, és a szabad kezével az asztalra csap, aminek lábai megadják magukat. Hideg por kavarodik fel, ahogy az asztallap a törött lábakra zuhan. – Törődj a magad dolgával, viharszelő.  
>- A nevem Felhőugró.<br>- Az enyém Álmodozó – mondja még, majd otthagyja a műhelyet és rohanni kezd a nyomok mentén a hóban, Hablaty nem tud nagyon sietni, nem lehetnek messze.  
>Fogatlan szereti a nevet, amit Hablatytól kapott, de nem akarja, hogy mindenki használja. Minden sárkány, aki szólítja valahogy, Álmodozónak hívja még mindig. Jó ez így.<p>

Nincsenek messze, de pont annyira, hogy biztosan ne hallják meg a vitát, és amikor Fogatlan megpillantja őket, ölelkeznek. Megtorpan, csúszik egy métert a hóban. Oda szabad mennie ilyenkor? Ez fészekbeli dolognak számít, vagy nem? És mi van, ha az a nő, az anyja mond neki valamit...? Valamit, amivel bántja, mint a többi ember... őmiatta. Nem engedheti, hogy megint valami olyasmi történjen, mint amikor Hablaty vele akart jönni, hátrahagyva az övéit, a fészektársait.  
>Amikor Hablaty észreveszi, felé integet és biztosan odamehet, de mielőtt nekilendülhetne annak a lejtőnek, a viharszelő – Felhőugró – fölé repül és elkapja. Felkiált és kapálózik, de a karmos mancsok erősen tartják, ő ráadásul nem akarja elejteni a pót-redőt. A sárkány finomnak nem nevezhető mozdulattal a földre ejti, megpróbálja kifutni a lendületét, az eredmény: magával sodorja Hablatyot, és éppen csak tudja magát fékezni, nehogy teljes súlyával ráessen.<br>Bámulnak egymásra, meglepetten, végül Hablaty felkacag. Olyan ritkán látja nevetni, de hirtelen nem érti, mi ilyen vicces. A biztonság kedvéért körbeszaglássza, de semmi olyasmi nincsen az illatában, ami rossz vagy idegen lenne. Füst, tűz, felhők és annak az erdőnek az illata, aminek a színét a szemeiben is hordja.  
>- Hé... Mi ilyen vicces? – Csak a fejét rázza válaszul, egy pillanatra a vállába kapaszkodik és lehúzza, villanásnyi időre összeérinti az ajkaikat, az övéi hidegek, és ő zavartan felugrik róla. Habalaty sosem csinál ilyet, amikor mások is látják. Valka azonban csak mosolyog rajtuk, valami nyugodt boldogsággal. – Vizes leszel – morogja, és felrángatja a földről. – Ugye kész van?<br>- Kész – hagyja rá Hablaty, még mindig mosolyog, és nem tudja, hirtelen mi érte, de örül ennek. – Fel is szerelhetem – teszi hozzá.  
>Csak erre várt, már ki is nyújtózik, és a farkát odahajtja, a pót-redő felszerelése alig két perc, hátra pislog, megmozgatja az ép redőt, a másik tökéletesen utánozza a mozdulatait. Felpillant, Felhőugró felettük köröz, és ő felrúgja magát a levegőbe, perdül egyet, a redő működik, elsuhan a másik sárkány mellett, nehogy azt higgye, hogy négy szárnnyal előnyben van!<p>

- Nem igazán tudom eldönteni, hogy most kedvelik egymást vagy nem – jegyzi meg magának, ahogy a zsebeit tapogatja, és előkapja a telefonját. – Most megvagy – suttogja maga elé, ahogy bekapcsolja a kamerát és felveszi, ahogy a két sárkány kergetőzik a levegőben, mintha minimális erőfeszítés lenne odafent maradniuk.  
>A viharszelő röpte egészen más, ő nem csapkod olyan hevesen a szárnyaival, mint az éjfúria, mégis közel azonos sebességgel halad, a manőverei viszont több időt vesznek igénybe. Mégis, valami egészen elképesztő, ahogyan repül. Az éjfúria persze hihetetlen gyors és a mozdulatait utánozni lehetetlenség, a kettő együtt lélegzetelállító látványt nyújt.<br>Hablaty rávigyorog a sárkányokra, főleg Fogatlanra, mikor földet érnek mellette és felmutatja a telefont. A sárkány gyanakodva felé fordul, mire ő hátrál egy lépést.  
>- Deee eltaláltam egy éjfúriát!* – Fogatlan olyan lesújtón néz rá, ahogyan csak ő tud, és egy könnyed mozdulattal elkaszálja a lábait a farkával. Hablaty még az előtt rányom a billentyűzárra, hogy a sárkányfiú elmarná tőle a készüléket, a jelenlegi kódot nem tudja. Morogva piszkálja a telefont, és Hablaty tudja, hogy túszul is ejtené, ha lenne hová raknia. Így csak visszaejti a kezébe, és vet rá egy fenyegető pillantást.<br>- Nézd meg hol tartanak a barátaink – mondja inkább.  
>- Máris – hagyja rá elkomolyodva, vet egy pillantást a térképre. – Valami nem stimmel – jelenti pár másodperc múlva. – Mi is eltértünk egy kicsit, de ezek nem álltak meg itt, hanem Grönlandnak tartanak. – Fogatlan mögé lép, és a válla felett nézi a térképet.<br>- Mennyi idő alatt érjük be őket?  
>- A széltől függ, de szerintem még az éjjel meglenne... Nemsokára sötétedik, szóval nem is vennének észre, de az a távolság valamivel több, mint ide Hibbant és közben nem nagyon tudnánk leszállni.<br>- Az nem gond – vágja rá.  
>- Hová ilyen sietős? – kérdi Felhőugró. Hablaty csak a többiek közt látta eddig így, emberformában, ezért felnéz a nála magasabb férfira. Vörös, a hajvégei kékek és egész lényéből sugárzik, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi magát így.<br>- Drago Vérdung csapdászai nyomát követtük, mikor összeakadtunk – válaszolja lassan. Felhőugró szemei elkerekednek.  
>- Mi dolgotok van nektek vele? – mordul fel.<br>- Tárgyalni fogok vele – jelenti ki határozottan. Most Fogatlan mordul fel. – Megpróbálunk tárgyalni, már mondtam – pillant rá. – Nálam vannak az ész érvek, Fogatlannál a meggyőzés. Nem lehet velünk vitázni.  
>- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Hablaty – szólal meg Valka hirtelen.<br>- Ezt már hallottam – jegyzi meg. – De Hibbant körül egy egész fészeknyi sárkány cirkál, és ha ezt Drago megtudja, bántani fogja őket, amit nem hagyhatunk.  
>- Valahogy mindig ártó-emberekbe botlunk – morogja Fogatlan.<br>- Vagy ártó-sárkányokba, részletkérdés – von vállat. Összepillantanak.  
>- Azaz ember nem egyszerűen rossz...<br>- Hallottam a sztorit – vág közbe, igyekszik türelmes lenni. – De elég jó a meggyőző képességem. És hé, csalánba nem üt a ménkű, ugye? – Próbál mosolyogni, de fájóan hamisra sikeredik. – Szóval, mi lesz, összekapjuk magunkat?  
>- Valójában te hagytad szét magad – emlékezteti.<br>- Földhözragadt – morogja az orra alatt, ahogy elindul. Mielőtt Fogatlan visszavághatna valamit a szokott csipkelődései közül, Felhőugró megszólal:  
>- Nem tudsz elrepülni a szárazföldig. – A kijelentés egyszerű, Fogatlan mégis megtorpan, pupillái résnyire szűkülnek, egész testében megdermed.<br>- Hogyne tudnék – mondja nagyon halkan.  
>- Nem jó a szél.<br>- Az sosem jó – morogja ingerülten.  
>- Bele fogsz zuhanni a vízbe – teszi hozzá nyugodtan.<br>- Nem fogok! – csattan fel dühösen.  
>- Hé... – próbál megszólalni Hablaty, mire Fogatlan hallat egy meglepett ó-t és felnevet. – Jól vagy?<br>- Hát, az előző próbálkozásod jobb volt – jelenti ki elfordulva a másik sárkánytól és rámosolyog. – Van egy ötletem – jelenti ki közelebb lépve hozzá és átkarolja.  
>- Valahol lemaradtam... – motyogja maga elé értetlenül.<br>- Szóval, mi lenne ha csak holnap reggel indulnánk a kedvenc csapdászaink nyomába? Seperc alatt utolérem őket, és aztán előkerítjük azt a másik fazont és megbeszéljük vele – szigorúan diplomatikusan, ígérem – mi a dörgés, és már otthon is vagyunk, na?  
>- Te. Akarsz. Valamit.<br>- Ez egészen egyértelmű – hagyja rá egy villanással a szemeiben, ami nagyon nem illik a helyzethez, de ahhoz igen, hogy egy rövid pillanatig az oldalára simítja a kezét. – Nem hagyhatod itt csak így. Mégiscsak a fészektársad. Ráadásul azaz Eret nevű mitugrász nem tudja, hogy Hibbantról jöttünk, igaz? Ráérünk még egy kicsit. – Odasimítja az arcát az övének egy mozdulattal, ezt akkor szokta csinálni, mikor sárkány, jól esik a belőle áradó meleg. – Ne légy ideges – súgja halkabban. – Ő is annyira meg van lepődve, mint te.  
>Vesz egy mély levegőt, lassan fújja ki. Az egész világ sokkal egyszerűbb helynek tűnik, mikor Fogatlan idebújik hozzá és eltereli a figyelmét azokról a dolgokról, amikre nem akar gondolni, vagy egyszerűen csak túl sokat rágódna rajtuk. Fogatlan ösztönösen talál valamit mindig, amitől felenged.<br>- Szóval anya... Maradhatnánk reggelig?

A _Sárkányfészek _egy valódi sárkányfészek: a hely nyüzsög, első pillantásra senki nem ember rajtuk kívül. Kopott és koszos kocsmának néz ki kívülről, belülről is hasonló, mintha senki nem foglalkozna vele, hogy néha fel kellene takarítani. Egy szigettel arrébb van, de itt pezseg az élet és a sárkányok mosolyogva intenek Valka felé, míg őket gyanakvó pillantásokkal méregetik. Fogatlan ösztönös mozdulattal karolja át húzza közelebb magához, villogtatja a szemeit, ha valaki túl közel lépne hozzájuk.  
>Felhőugró halad előttük határozott léptekkel és pultnál áll csak meg, odahajol a csaposhoz, egy fiatalnak tetsző, vigyori sárkányhoz, akinek vágott és nagyonkék a szeme, az ujjai karmokban végződnek és a tartása kissé előre hajoló, mintha fel akarna bukni.<br>- Ők itt Valka fiókája Hablaty, és a társa, Álmodozó. – A sárkány rájuk emeli a tekintetét és elmosolyodik, a mosolya csálé és a fogai hegyesek.  
>- Jó szelet nektek Valka-fiókája-Hablaty és a társa, Álmodozó – mondja mintegy üdvözlésféleképp. A hír suttogás-zizegés formájában végigszalad a kocsmán. – Mit kértek?<br>Tanácstalanul egymásra néznek, míg Valka mellettük nem terem.  
>- Forró teát kérünk és... Egyáltalán mi van? – A nő egy könnyed mozdulattal átlendül a pult felett és eltűnik a konyhában, a csapos sárkány utána. Ismét csak összepillantanak, míg két hangos puffanás nem érkezik kintről. Fogatlan megdermed és az ajtó felé perdül.<br>- Mi a...  
>- Hablaty, ez Morga és Fejtörő! – mondja hadarva, és mielőtt bármit válaszolhatna, kivágódik az ajtó és az apja bevonul rajta. A sárkányok megrezzennek és megdermednek, az egész Sárkányfészek egy pillanat alatt válik mozdulatlanná.<br>- Hablaty! – már meg sem rezdül az égszakadás-hangra.  
>- Heló, apa. Azt hittem, megbeszéltük a tervet, szóval... – sóhajt egyet, inkább témát is vált ezzel a lendülettel. – Jó, hogy jössz, sosem találod ki, kivel találkoztam... – Önnön hangját kissé rekedtesnek, gyengének érzi, ahogy arra gondol, valahogy meg kellene mondania: megtalálta az édesanyját. Fogatlan közelebb araszol hozzá, a válluk összeér.<br>- Mesélhetsz útközben – vágja rá az apja, tekintete végigsöpör a hely társaságán, senki nem próbál vagy akar ellenkezni vele, őt kivéve.  
>- Ööö hát-hát e-ez nem kifejezetten olyan útközbeni információ... – mondja, persze az apja már hátat is fordít, hogy kifelé induljon.<br>Fogatlan elmozdul mellőle, olyan gyorsan kerül meg asztalokat és ugorja át az egyiket, hogy alig tudja figyelni, ott terem az ajtóban, mielőtt még Pléhpofa kimehetne rajta. A küszöbbe kapaszkodva elállja az utat.  
>- Sajnálom – mondja, bár a hangjából nem cseng ki, hogy valóban így érezné –, de nem engedhetlek el innen, amíg nem találkoztál vele. – Fogatlan valahová mögé biccent a fejével, ő is arra fordul, Valka tágra nyílt szemmel néz a férfira, és a levegő benne reked, amikor Pléhpofa felé fordul.<br>Hablaty talán soha nem látott még őszintébb kifejezést az apja arcán a mostani meglepettségnél, és hirtelen gombócot érez a torkában, ahogy nézi a köztük fogyó távolságot, és hallgatja az anyja hadarását, ismeri a kétségbeesett érzést, hogy még a kiabálás is sokkal jobb annál, mint mikor nem tudja, mire gondol és mit akar mondani, vagy mit fog tenni. És soha nem hallotta még a mennydörgő hangot ilyen gyengéden szólni, olyannyira meglepődik, hogy még gondolatban sem tudja kommentálni az eseményt.  
>És egy perc múlva Bélhangos sétál a jelenetbe, összetörve ezzel a pillanatot.<p>

Fogatlan érdeklődve figyeli az embereket, Hablaty meg csak áll, mintha kívülálló lenne a saját fészektársai közt, és van ebben valami szívszorító, hogy nem tudja, mit kellene tennie. Oda akar menni hozzá, és el is indulna, ha nem állnák körül kíváncsi sárkányok, akik hadarva beszélnek hozzá, hogy nem egészen érti, még mindig nem tud elég jól izlandiul hozzá. És megérintik, ami nem tetszik, valakinek a keze végigszalad a lapockájánál és a hátán, ahol a pót-redő bőrrésze van, mire megperdül és felmordul. Felhőugró siet a segítségére, rászól a sárkányokra, hogy hagyják őt békén, mire szétszélednek, a helyiség kezd kiürülni.  
>Közben Hablaty is odaóvakodik az övéihez, mosolyog, és nem tesz olyan mozdulatot, amiből azt szűrné le, hogy ideges lenne. Amikor találkozik a pillantásuk, biztatón rámosolyog, kap vissza egy félszeg mosolyt, amit úgy szeret. A csapos sárkány mindannyiuk elé forró bögre teát tesz, mire Valkának eszébe jut, hogy enni akartak. Bélhangos a homlokára csap, és felpattanva átsiet a konyhába, hogy inkább ő készít valamit, minthogy Valkát beengedje oda.<br>Rántottát vacsoráznak, közben Fogatlan odaül Hablaty mellé és nem kapcsolódik be a beszélgetésbe, csak hallgatja az embereket, nem is mindig érti, nem is mindig _próbálja _érteni, amiről szó van, csak Hablatyot figyeli, akinek hol felgyorsul a szívverése, hol egészen lenyugszik, és minden érzelme az arcára van írva, az a hitetlenkedős boldogság, amit nem látott azóta, hogy az apja azt mondta neki, hogy hazaköltöznek Hibbantra, ami annyira régen volt már.  
>Valka felkel, hogy összeszedje a tányérokat, az evőeszközt, visszaviszi a pulthoz, ott szöszöl valamit, és Pléhpofa lassan feláll, egy dallamot fütyülve lépdel utána.<br>- Ó, ezt nagyon szeretem! – jelenti ki Bélhangos, Hablattyal összenéznek, nem értik, mi történik. És Pléhpofa énekelni kezd, Fogatlan csak pár szót ért, de nem érdekli különösebben, mert nem a szöveg a lényeg. Azon kapja magát, hogy ő is legalább olyan csodálattal vegyes izgalommal várja, mi lesz, mint Hablaty, aki lélegezni is elfelejt közben, és ő érti a szöveget is, azért kerekedik el a szeme talán, vagy mert neki is annyira új ez. Végül elmosolyodik, mikor Valka is megszólal, és előkapja valahonnan a telefonját, hogy lefotózza, ahogyan táncolnak.  
>Látott már táncolni embereket, még az Ivóban, de az nem ilyen volt. Nem ennyire szép és összehangolt, és nem énekeltek hozzá ilyen hangon és nem kacagtak hozzá ilyen önfeledten és nem néztek ilyen ragyogó tavasz-szemekkel, és valahogy csak gyönyörű és érthetetlen számára az egész, mégis csodás dolog. A végén Pléhpofa féltérdre ereszkedik Valka előtt és mond neki valamit, amitől Hablaty felpattan és odamegy hozzájuk, és Bélhangos csatlakozik és úgy tűnik egészen, hogy ők így egy család, és Hablaty rámosolyog, biccent felé, hogy menjen oda, de nem teszi, csak felkapja a telefonját az asztalról.<p>

Fogatan piszkál valamit a telefonon, majd odaugrik hozzá és ragyogó szemekkel, fülig érő vigyorral kapaszkodik a karjába.  
>- Én is akarok táncolni! – jelenti ki lelkesen.<br>- Mi? Nem, neeem – rázza meg a fejét.  
>- De! Naaa, kérlek! – magához húzza és egy pillanatra a vállához simítja az arcát, Hablaty zavartan felnevet.<br>- Nem kellene – tiltakozik erőtlenül, de Fogatlan magával rántja, hogy muszáj utána botladoznia, és aztán elindít egy dalt a telefonjáról, amit sokat hallgatnak, és a készülék koppan egyet az egyik asztalon.  
>- Neeeeem – rázza a fejét újra, a sárkányfiú csak szélesebb vigyort villant rá, minél jobban ellenkezik.<br>- De-de! – rikkantja, és csak, hogy teljes legyen a kép, együtt kezd énekelni az énekessel, angolul: – I_ have a deram, you are there  
>High above the clouds somewhere<br>Rain is falling from the sky  
>But never touches you<br>You're way up high!_  
>- Óistenek, ezt te sem komolyan gondoltad komolyan – morogja maga elé, de belemegy a játékba, és inkább senki másra nem néz csak Fogatlanra, mikor folytatja: – <em>No more worries, no more fears<br>You have made them to disappear  
>Sadness tried to steal the show<br>But now it feels like many years ago_ – zavartan elmosolyodik, Fogatlan csak nevet rajta.  
><em>- And I – I will be with you every step.<em>  
>- Na ne! – nevet közbe.<br>_- Tonight I found a friend in you  
>And I keep you clsoe forever.<em> – Olyan ostobán röhejesnek érzi magukat, de innen már nincs megállás. És együtt:  
><em>- Come fly with me – into a fantasy<br>Where you can be whoever want to be  
>Come fly with me!<br>- We can fly all day long,  
>- Show me the world sing me a song,<br>- Tell me what the future holds,  
>- You and me will paint in all in gold!<br>- And I – I will believe your every word.  
>- Még akkor is, ha nem ismerem az összeset?<br>- Cause I have a friend in you  
>We always stay together!<br>- Koma fljúga með mér!***_ – rikkantja Fogatlan izlandiul. –_ Into a fantasy!**_ – És összekacagnak, egy részét a dalnak el is hagyják, a maradékot pedig együtt éneklik végig, aztán Hablaty kifulladva Fogatlan vállára borul, egyik tenyerét a hátán nyugtatva, és a nevetés még ott rezeg a torkában, mikor új dal indul a telefonról.  
>És persze, Fogatlan megint énekel.<br>_- Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now!  
>- Ó nem! Ezt nem! – vág közbe, a sárkányt semmi nem érdekli, naná.<br>- Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow  
>Rainbow colors! Do not hide, see the view!<br>Step aside, go through!_  
>- Nem-nem-nem – kibontakozik a félölelésből és az asztalon hagyott telefonjáért botladozik kapkodva.<br>-_ Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now  
>Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes<br>The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half!  
>Scream and shout and do-<em> – megakad egy pillanatra és a zenei aláfestés nélkül folytatja: _– laugh!  
>Let yourself... go...<br>Stay close to me, count one two and three~****_  
>- Jól van, jól van, elég már – löki meg finoman a vállát. Fogatlan elhallgat, a tekintete a többiek felé villan, ő csak egy másodpercig képes odanézni, Valka meg Bélhangos mosolyognak, az apja viszont nem – teljes, totális lebőgés. – Mi-mindjárt jövünk – hadarja és magával rángatja Fogatlant, becsapja maguk mögött az ajtót. – Ebben a rohadt percben kéne meglépni megkeresni Dragót – közli ahogy elindul a hóban, rohanós léptekkel, míg meg nem csúszik, Fogatlan elkapja.<br>- Jól érezted magad – suttogja a sárkány. – Velem. A családoddal.  
>- Te könnyen beszélsz, neked soha nem kellett megfelelned senkinek – morogja elszoruló torokkal.<br>- Neked sem kell. Csak legyél önmagad.  
>- Ez nem elég... Sajnálom – susogja a vállába fúrva az arcát és mélyeket lélegzik. Mindig ez van, ha egy kicsit is jól érzi magát. Mindig, amikor pár pillanatra tényleg önmaga, amikor boldog, mindig eszébe jut, hogy az apja ezeket a pillanatait még annyira sem nézné jó szemmel, mint a többit. Hogy nem tetszene neki a komolytalan viselkedése, az, hogy ilyen ostobaságokat tesz, amikor csak Fogatlan vagy más sárkányok látják. Az emberek sosem fogják megérteni vagy elfogadni őt, ezért igyekszik annyira kerülni őket.<br>- Emlékszel... amikor először repültünk? Emlékszel rá? – kérdezi Fogatlan hirtelen.  
>- Igen...<br>- Leestél a hátamról. Annyira megrémültem! Nem is attól, hogy nem kaplak el és lezuhansz, hanem attól, hogy megijedsz és nem akarsz többet repülni velem. És te ahelyett, hogy megijedtél volna, csak nevettél. Annyira nem értettem, mi olyan vicces neked hirtelen, mert addig éppen csak mosolyogni láttalak, olyan mélabús voltál. Bárki más egy olyan zuhanás után halálra rémült volna, és te nem. Téged nem érdekel, hányszor zuhanunk le, sosem ijedsz meg annyira, hogy ne akarj megint velem jönni. Te nem félsz ettől, és egy csomó mástól sem, amitől egy másik ember, akinek van egy kis esze, igen. És te mégis, egyesegyedül attól az embertől félsz, aki téged felnevelt. Azt mondtad, soha nem bántott téged, és te megrezzensz, amikor belép az ajtón, megugrik a szíved, amikor hozzád szól, elrejted magad előle, bárki másnak többet mondasz magadról, mint neki, miért?  
>- Ez nem segít... – mormogja.<br>- Az sem, ha most fogjuk magunkat és Drago nyomába eredünk. Amikor legutóbb ennyire apád elől menekültél, beleugrottál egy sárkány szájába, Hablaty. Ezt nem engedhetem megint.  
>- Tudom, de...<br>Nyílik a bejárati ajtó, az apja lép ki rajta és indul feléjük.  
>- Öö... apa... izé... <em>beszélnünk kell.<em> – Próbálja legalább a látszatát kelteni, hogy határozott, semmi esélye. – Fogatlan, magunkra hagynál minket egy-  
>- Nem – vágja rá a sárkány, és nem mozdul mellőle. – Ez pont annyira tartozik rám, mint rád. Nem fogom hagyni, bárki miattam bántson téged, vagy azért, mert velem vagy. – Ő viszont igenis határozottnak tűnik, mint mindig. Őt aztán sem megijeszteni, sem eltántorítani nem tudja senki. Pláne, ha őróla van szó.<br>- Fiam... miért nem mondtad el?  
>- Mert... – mélyet sóhajt. Ebből már nem mászik ki sehogy jól. Elszorul a torka és görcsbe rándul a gyomra. – Mert amikor megpróbáltam, te mindig a nemlétező barátnőmről beszéltél. És nem akartam csalódást okozni még jobban, szóval... – vállat von, elhallgat. Fogatlannak igaza van: ő tényleg csak az apjától fél, vagyis inkább attól, hogy általa megint hontalanná válik, hogy megint kitagadja és nem lesz hová tartoznia, retteg a gondolattól, hogy ott kell hagynia Hibbantot. – Most... megint el akarsz küldeni? – kérdezi nagyon halkan, egy másodpercre felrémlik előtte a jelenet, amikor utoljára ezt kérdezte, remegve az ágyán kuporogva azután, hogy sárkányok támadták meg a szigetet, mert bosszút akartak a királynőjükért. Fogatlan megfogja a kezét, az érintése forró.<br>- Nem – mondja azonnal az apja. – Dehogyis! – Túl hangosan tör fel belőle a megnyugvó lélegzet. Megszorítja Fogatlan kezét. Minden más csak apróság ehhez képest. – Nem, én... sejtettem... egy ideje, de... Ebbe nem kellene beleszólnom, igaz... Ha ez neked... jó... nektek...  
>- Persze, hogy jó! – vágja rá Fogatlan. – Jobb nem lehetne.<br>- Hát... – úgy tűnik, ezt a beszélgetést egyedül a sárkányfiú nem érzi rettentő kínosnak. – Kösz, apa. Tényleg. Hogy így gondolod.  
>- És... – pillanatnyi szünet –... mióta...?<br>- Öhhát... – Nagyon reméli, hogy Fogatlan nem most kezd rá azokra a dolgokra, amiket olyan rajongással szokott róla mondani, hogy nagyjából attól a perctől fogva, hogy találkoztak ott a tetőn... Szerencsére hagyja válaszolni, és ez megnyugtatja kissé. – A-a kórházban, mikor... na szóval, nagyjából azóta.  
>- Uhm... jó. Akkor én... megyek is. Ne maradjatok kint soká.<br>Hablaty nem mozdul azután sem, hogy becsukódik az ajtó. Remeg és kapkodja a levegőt, és boldog, és némán átöleli Fogatlant. A nyakába fúrja az arcát.  
>- Ezt nem hiszem el – suttogja rekedten. – Ezt nem... álmodom, ugye?<br>- Nem – Fogatlan rámosolyog. És megcsókolja, szédítő hevességgel és szenvedéllyel, feldorombol, és ő megfeledkezik a hidegről. A sárkányfiú ujjai beszöknek a két pulóver és a pólója alá, előbb a hideg miatt rándul össze, majd attól, hogy a forró tenyér egy ponton az oldalára simul és cirógatja.  
>Könnyűnek érzi magát és boldognak, és hirtelen nagyon-nagyon fáradtnak. Halkan belenyög a csókba, és odahajtja a fejét Fogatlan vállára, hangosan veszi a levegőt és lehunyja a szemeit, pár percig még arra a kellemes, el nem múló melegre figyel, ami belőle árad, az érintéseire, hallgatja a dorombolását, ellazulva és egészen megnyugodva. Fogalma sincs, meddig állnak így, csak akkor mozdul meg, mikor kirázza a hideg.<br>- Menjünk be – mondja, és Fogatlan nem ellenkezik, csak még egy simítás és kihúzza a kezét a ruhái alól, majd elnézi, ahogy ő a sötétben igyekszik rendezni a külsejét. – Hogy festem?  
>- Mint egy szerelmes sárkánylovas – vigyorog rá a sárkányfiú.<br>- Szuper – mormogja maga elé. – Kihagytad, hogy halálosan fáradt. Keressünk egy zugot, ahol alhatunk.  
>- Aludni? – mordul fel nemtetszően. A hangjára megborzong. Amikor ilyen, nem sokáig tud neki ellenállni. Főleg, hogy ő is akarja, de azért csak nem kéne már, hogy rajtakapják őket.<br>- Nos, a vége ez lesz, de... A többi helyzetfüggő, oké? – Fogatlannak néha meggyőzhetetlen érvei vannak, amik a természetéből fakadnak, de most szerencsére nem jön elő olyasmivel, hogy miért érzi magát zavarban olyasmitől, ami természetes.  
>Bebaktatnak a kocsmába, odabent kellemes meleg van, valaki begyújtott közben a kandallóban, megáll a tűz mellett egy kicsit, és csak élvezi az onnan áradó hőséget, Fogatlan ellóg mellőle, és odamegy Felhőugróhoz, beszélnek valamit, amit ő nem hall és talán nem is értené. Végül csak odabattyog ahhoz az asztalhoz, ahol a szülei ülnek (többesszám, meg tudná szokni...), és megkérdezi, hol alhatnak.<br>Valka megmutatja neki az egyik szobát az emeleten, itt legalább rend van és viszonylagos tisztaság, ki kell szellőztetnie, de van ágynemű és még meleg víz is akad, ez a sziget is lakatlannak tűnik, de nem olyan régóta, mint a másik, még működik a házra szerelt szélkerék, áram van mindenhol, talán még fűtésre is futná.  
>- Nem kell – mondja. – Annyira nem vagyok fázós.<br>- Hogy ment? – kérdi az anyja, és ő pontosan érti, mire gondol.  
>- Jobban, mint vártam – von vállat. Fáradt beszélgetni, elbágyadt a lenti melegben. – Minden rendben.<br>- Akkor jó. Jó éjszakát – mondja még, s egy másodpercig még néznek egymásra, végül Valka röviden rámosolyog és behajtja az ajtót.  
>Hablaty mélyet sóhajt, feltúrja a táskáját, aztán a szobát és a fürdőt is, talál két törölközőt, tusfürdő meg van nála, olyan kicsi, utazó kiszerelésben, talán még nem is nagyon használta rendeltetésszerűen, de mindegy is. Becsukja a fürdőszobaajtót és megnyitja a meleg vizet, majd elkezdi lehámozni magáról a több réteg ruhát, s mire végez, a forró gőz felmelegíti annyira a helyiséget, hogy ne fázzon. Alig fél perc, Fogatlan oson be hozzá, behúzza az ajtót és hallja a régi zár kattanását.<br>- Nélkülem akartál fürödni – vádolja meg, ahogy tökéletesen nyugodtan és csak fülbevalókat viselve mellé lép a zuhany alá.  
>- Nem akartam, de csak nem kötöttem már mindenki orrára, hogy khm, megyek zuhanyozni – forgatja meg a szemeit és összesimulnak. Felsóhajt, amikor a tenyere az oldalára simul a tetoválásra. Pont elfedi. Cserébe odacsúsztatja a kezét a hátára, a bal lapockájára, a tenyérnyi vörös tintára. Összemosolyognak és megcsókolják egymást, sokkal nyugodtabban és lassabban, mint odakint, Hablaty hátával a hideg csempének támaszkodik, vizes kezével arrébb söpri Fogatlan fekete tincseit a bal fülétől, és megnézi, finoman megérinti a fülbevalót, amit eddig ő hordott. – Látszik rajta a rúna – mondja elégedetten.<br>- Tudom – vigyorog rá sárkányosan. Dorombolva bújik a kezéhez, ő megvakarja a füle felett, tudja, hogy ezt nagyon szereti. Elmosolyodik, ahogy nézi, hogy lehunyt szemmel csak élvezi az érintését, és belerezzen a pillantásába, amikor felnyitja arany szemeit. Fogatlan megcsókolja, ilyenkor mindig van benne valami kérlelhetetlen birtoklási vágy, de Hablaty nem bánja, ez valahol együtt jár azzal a mindenkire kiterjedő védelmező magatartásával.  
>Ha odakint melege lett az érintésektől és a csókoktól korábban, akkor idebent a melegben olyan forróságot érez a hatásukra, hogy már-már meggyullad, de valamiért még azt sem bánná igazán, csak elég közel lehessen hozzá, eléggé ahhoz, hogy megérinthessék egymást, mindenhogy, ahogyan csak zárt ajtók mögött van lehetőségük, teljes titokban (eddig), mindenhogy, ahogyan nem kell visszafogniuk magukat. Korábban soha nem gondolta volna, hogy létezik az a vonzódás és vágy, ami miatt egyetlen kívánsága az lenne, hogy tölthessék minden percüket kettesben és úgy, hogy nem kell a külvilágra gondolniuk. A lopott csókok és érintések néha őrjítően kevésnek érződnek, és ilyenkor, mikor átlépnek egy határt, az mindig, minden alkalommal és minden perccel egyszerűen csak túl jó, túl tökéletes, és csakis az övék.<p>

Hablatyot kirázza a hideg, amikor kilép a fürdőszobából, nagyon gyorsan maga köré vonja a törölközőt még egy hosszú pillanatra és utána sietve kapja magára a vékonyabb pulóverét.  
>- Csak kellett volna az a fűtés – morogja maga elé, ahogy didergősen a paplanba burkolózik. Fogatlan kuncog mögötte, lekapcsolja a villanyt és egy pillanattal később odabújik hozzá. Hablaty örömmel fogadja a közelségét, a melege jól esik, igyekszik közel simulni hozzá, amennyire lehet. A sárkányfiú erre elégedetten feldorombol, egyik keze becsúszik a pulóver alá. – Aludjunk – suttogja fáradtan. – Holnap kell találnunk egy pillanatot, amikor elszelelhetünk innen. Nem érhetnek utol minket.<br>- Ne aggódj, a viharszelő még egyszer nem győz le – mondja magabiztosan.  
>- Jut eszembe, mi volt az a jelenet Felhőugróval? – Fogatlan nem válaszol, de érzi, hogy megfeszül. A hátára simítja a kezét, valahová a tetoválás fölé. Sokszor érintik meg egymást a minták helyén. Van benne valami intim még akkor is, ha egyik sem kifejezetten olyan helyen van. Mivel senki más nem tud róluk, ez a dolog – mint annyi minden – csak az övék, ezért mindkettejükre valahogy megnyugtatóan hat az érintés. – Fogatlan?<br>- Először még a műhelyben, rólad beszélt. Hogy szerinte fiatalok vagyunk, hogy biztosan tudjuk, hogy együtt akarunk lenni. És hogy nem szabadna együtt lennünk, mert te ember vagy. Mondtam, hogy nincs beleszólása, mire megemlítette Valkát. Azt hiszem, dühösebb lettem, mint kellett volna, és meg is ijedtem, nem tudhattam, hogy nem-e bánt téged valamivel ezért... gondolom, ő elég gyorsan rájött.  
>- Igen – hagyja rá. – De nem szólt semmit. Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki bele akarna szólni ebbe.<br>- Akkor jó. Azt hiszem, Felhőugró csak tesztelni akart. Egy pillanatra mérges lettem, mikor azt mondta, nem tudnék elrepülni a szárazföldig, de nem annyira, mint amikor rólad volt szó. És azóta nem szólt semmi olyat, amiért meg akarnám harapni.  
>- Szóval csak tudni akarta, mennyire vagy komoly – vonja le. – Rossz helyen próbálkozott.<br>- Az nem kifejezés – morogja maga elé kissé bosszúsan, mire csak belesimít a hajába, nyugtatónak szánt mozdulattal.  
>Ezután csend lesz, és Hablaty lassan elalszik, a sárkányfiú ölelésében nem fázik annyira, és valójában túl fáradt hozzá.<p>

A fejezetcím: 'A táncért és az álomért', a második film 11. soundtrackjának címe és az eredeti dalszövegben is szerepel ilyen sor.  
>*Hablaty az első film hetedik percében.<br>**Alexander Rybak – Into a fantasy c. számából, bocsi, nem hagyhattam ki (létezik ennél jobb shipdal nekik?) Fordítás találtok YT-n.  
>***'Gyere, repülj velem', izlandi<br>****Jónsi – Sticks & stones c. dalból, fordítás by Susie~  
>Szemeim most tágra nyitom, megvakultam a naptól<p>

Narancssárga és fehér, sötétvörös, zöld és sárga,

A szivárvány színei! Ne rejtőzz, nézd a kilátást!

Állj félre, éld át!

A fénynek ellen, túl erős, a szélroham most összeolvaszt.

Minden világos, az új dalok, a lángoló cipők,

A pillantásod kettőbe töri a csontjaink!

Sikíts és kiabálj, és nevess már!

Engedd el magad,

Engedd el magad.

Maradj közel hozzám,

Számolj egyig, kettőig és háromig


	6. time to disappear

„...time to disappear"

Reggel már hallanak a kocsma felől némi mozgolódást, mégis ráérősen szedik össze magukat, Hablaty bőven nem aludta ki magát, és emiatt egészen addig morcosan alvást tettet, míg Fogatlan vissza nem bújik mellé pár percre és a nyakába szuszog, tudja, hogy ezt ilyenkor nem szereti, szóval Hablaty még morcosabb, mikor kitámolyog a fürdőszobába, és talán jobban tenné, ha vinné magával a ruháit felöltözni, de nem teszi.  
>Valamivel később frissebben battyog elő, belebújik a nadrágjába, Fogatlan persze már toppon van (ezt is lehet, hogy valami sárkányvarázzsal csinálja), és csak nézi, ahogy ő öltözik. Elvigyorodik, mikor lekapja magáról a pulóvert és pólójáért nyúl, finoman felé suhint az anyaggal, és az apja ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy rájuk törje az ajtót. Hablaty megdermed, felé fordul, és ez a legostobább dolog, amit csak csinálhat, mert látja, hogy észrevette.<br>- _Az_ meg mi? – kérdi, kevesebb haraggal, és jóval halkabban, mint elképzelte, hogy milyen lesz, amikor észreveszi. Elfordul és felkapja a pólót.  
>- Egy sárkány? – kérdez vissza, és már az első pulóvernél tart.<br>- Mégis mikor...  
>- Úgy fél éve. – A szeme sarkából látja, hogy Fogatlan megpróbál kiosonni az ajtón.<br>_ Kösz a semmit te mihaszna hüllő!*_  
>Az apja kinyújtja elé a karját.<br>- Az ő ötlete volt! – vágja rá a sárkányfiú, próbálva ezzel kimenteni magát.  
>- Igen, <em>nagyon<em> igyekeztél lebeszélni – jegyzi meg gúnyosan.  
>- Jól van, jól van – morogja maga elé, és hátat fordít Pléhpofának, hogy megmutassa a bal lapockáján lévő vörös mintát, ugyanaz, mint amit Hablaty a farokredőre is festett neki. Hablaty oldalán, a bordái alatt balról egy összetekeredett éjfúria van, az egyik utolsó farokredője vörös színnel.<br>Fogatlan vág felé egy grimaszt, mire majdnem elneveti magát.  
>- Még valami, amiről tudnom kéne? – érdeklődik az apja valami lemondó hangsúllyal.<br>- Nincs – vágja rá azzal az ösztönös hévvel, amivel magát szokta menteni, túl gyorsan is.  
>Egy pillanatra azért elgondolkodik. Nem, azért az mégsem tartozik rá, hogy amikor ilyen-olyan ügyek és ürügyek kapcsán napokra elvannak a szigetről, általában szándékos kitérőt tesznek melegvíz-fűtötte barlangokba, ahol csend van és kettesben lehetnek. Ezt jobb nem tudnia. Más nagyon nincs.<br>- Tényleg – teszi hozzá. – Becsszóra.  
>Az apja ránéz, és ő vissza, nem tudja leolvasni az arcáról, a szemeiből, mire gondol, ez zavarja. Tudni akarja akkor is, ha megint olyasmi lesz, amitől nem érzi jól magát.<br>- Kész a reggeli – mondja végül válasz helyett, és behúzza maga mögött az ajtót. Hablaty áll, nézi az ajtót. És egy hirtelen gondolattal feltépi, utána lép, mezítláb van még, és a folyosó sokkal hűvösebb, mint a szobájuk.  
>- Apa, várj – szól utána. Fogalma sincs, mit akar mondani. De olyan ostoba ez a helyzet, igaza van Fogatlannak, miért nem tudják megérteni egymást? – Én... Én csak... Haragszol?<br>Pléhpofa visszafordul felé, érdeklődve végigméri, úgy tűnik, ő legalább olyan nehezen találja a szavakat.  
>- Nem – mondja végül. – Miért?<br>- Akkor talán mondanám, hogy sajnálom.  
>Az apja erre mélyet sóhajt.<br>- Mikor ilyenek derülnek ki, mindig azt gondolom, hogy semmit nem tudok rólad.  
>- Hát... Fogatlant tudtad, nem?<br>- A vak is látja, hogy mennyire... szeret téged?  
>- Igen – bólint rá. – Szeret engem. – Szándékosan lassan formálja a szavakat, ami nem jellemző rá. – Ez csak... ő túl egyszerű ahhoz, hogy megmagyarázza ezt a dolgot nekem vagy bárki másnak. De bizonyára ez náluk sem akarat kérdése, úgyhogy nem aggódom miatta.<br>- És te...?  
>- Én is szeretem őt, apa. Ez megint olyasmi amin nem tudok változtatni vagy megmagyarázni. Nem is akarom. – Hablaty nem akarja szavakba önteni, hogy Fogatlan mellett neki olyan, mintha lenne helye a világban, mintha mindig minden rendben lenne.<br>- Akkor ez rendben is van – mondja, egy percig csend, nem mozdulnak, és már látja, hogy elmenne, amikor kapkodva levegőt vesz. Utálja, hogy az apja előtt még mindig tizenpáréves kisgyereknek érzi magát, kisgyereknek, aki semmit nem tud a világról, és aki a tapasztalatlansága miatt követ el ostobaságokat. Ami ostobaságok egyre csak sokasodnak.  
>- Én... semmi. Mindjárt megyünk – ígéri, s már csukódik is mögötte az ajtó. Sóhajtva nekitámaszkodik, megdörgöli az arcát. Fogatlan odabújik hozzá, kérés nélkül.<br>- Kezdetnek ez is jó – mondja neki halkan, haloványan mosolyog, és ahelyett, hogy rendesen megcsókolná, csak a homlokához érinti az ajkait. Hablatynak fogalma sincs, mióta csinálja ezt, vagy hol látta ezt a gesztust, mindenesetre valahol megnyugtató számára.  
>- Menjünk.<br>Fogatlan addig nyúzza, míg el nem mosolyodik, s csak utána hajlandó kiengedni, odalent a kocsmában álmos-reggeli hangulat uralkodik, amin muszáj mosolyognia, szívből. Sárkányok nem lézengenek, Bélhangos reggelin ügyködik a konyhában, a friss kávé illata odavonzza, míg vet egy pillantást a szüleire, az egyik ablak melletti asztalnál beszélgetnek.  
>Bélhangos rávigyorog, ahogy két bögrében kávét tesz eléjük.<br>- Mi a helyzet? – kérdi két korty között.  
>- Ezt nem nekem kéne kérdezni? – A pillantásából, ahogy Fogatlanra néz, mindent ért.<br>- Fogadjunk, hogy te végig tudtad – gyanúsítja meg.  
>- Még itthon sem voltunk, de már feltűnt, hogy sokkal nyugodtabb vagy – kacsint rá a férfi.<br>- Még hogy én nyugodtabb! – a felháborodása nem igazi, vigyorog közben.  
>- Szóval, együnk valamit.<br>Odakint sárkányüvöltés hangzik fel, mindannyian felkapják a fejüket. Egy súlyos test puffan az ajtó előtt, és Felhőugró úgy esik be rajta, hogy amikor kinyitja, még szinte sárkány.  
>- Valka! – Levegőt kapkod, hogy alig bírja kipréselni magából a szavakat. – Drago az! Megtámadta a fészket!<br>Szinte egyszerre ugranak talpra, Pléhpofa elkapja Valka vállát, aki már rohanna is kifelé.  
>- Mi a terv?<br>- Megmentjük a sárkányokat – jelenti ki, és a hangja indulatokról árulkodik, amik dühös kifejezésként ülnek ki az arcára.  
>Hablaty már kocog is kifelé, a nyereg az ajtó mellett van, Fogatlan felkapja és már kint is van vele. A sárkány kinyújtózik, megmozgatja a pót-redőt, amíg ő felteszi a nyerget.<br>- A fészeknek van egy alfája – hadarja Valka, ahogy melléjük lép. Felhőugró már visszaváltozott, de még mindig hangosan veszi a levegőt. – Ő meg tud védeni minket, de kell egy kis idő.  
>- Nyerünk időt – vágja rá Hablaty. Élesen füttyent, ez a hibbanti sárkányok hívójele, Morga és Fejtörő felkiáltanak valahol. – Előre megyünk – ugrik fel a nyeregbe.<br>- Csak egy perc – szól még, ahogy közelebb lép Fogatlanhoz. A nyakához teszi a kezét, kicsivel a nyereg fölé, két ujjával finoman megnyom egy pontot, érzi, hogy Fogatlan megdermed felmordul, aztán hátrapillant, tüskék a hátán végig szétváltak, tudja őket mozgatni. – Az éles kanyarokhoz – magyarázza. Az éjfúria egy pillanatra megböki az orrával, ez a hála jele, aztán türelmetlen morgást hallat.  
>- Megállítjuk Dragót – mondja, és Fogatlan kitárja a szárnyait, elrúgja magát a földtől, ragyogó porhavat kavar fel, és már repülnek is a szomszéd sziget felé, aminek nyugati partját hajók kerítik körbe, vascsapdák és emberek, mint egy csatatér, ellenség még nincs. – Szeretném tisztázni – kezdi Hablaty, rásimulva Fogatlan nyakára, a nyeregbe kapaszkodva –, hogy <em>előbb<em> beszélni fogunk. – A sárkány felmordul. – Nem akarok okot adni Dragónak a támadásra. – Alig fejezi be a mondatot, alattuk robbanások sorozata, és egy csapat ismerős sárkány röppen elő a kirakott csapdákból, hangos hahotával és kiáltásokkal. – _Ők_ hogy kerültek ide? – mordul fel Hablaty és mélyet sóhajt.  
>A következő pillanatban Fogatlan alábukik, lángot köp egy csapdára, majd elhaladtában lángot csorgat egy hajóra is, ami léket kapva megfeneklik hamarosan. Fordul egyet az egész csatatér körül, könnyedén kitér pár feléjük röppenő szikla vagy éles tárgy elől, és nekirepül egy páncéllal borított sárkánynak, aki Viharbogár felé tart. A sárkány meglepetten felnyikkan, Fogatlan ráüvölt, a szemei villámlanak, belekapaszkodik a fémek alá fúrva a karmait, majd elengedi, éppen csak sikerül kitárnia a szárnyait, mielőtt földet érne, ők siklanak tovább.<br>- Astrid, mit csináltok ti itt? – kiabál át a lánynak, s most veszi csak észre, hogy a sárkánycsapdász, Eret is vele van. – És _ő_ mit csinál itt?  
>- Hosszú sztori – vágja rá a lány. – Jöttünk téged megmenteni!<br>- Engem nem kell megmenti!  
>- Ó, hát persze. Mi a fenét csináltál eddig?<br>- Coming outoltam, ismerkedtem anyával... – bök Felhőugró és Valka felé, akik most jelennek meg nem sokkal távolabb egy hatalmas és egy rajnyi másik sárkány társaságában. Fogatlan felmordul, idegesen hátracsapja a füleit, oldalra dől valamennyire, de nem változtat irányt, talán ő is ugyanúgy vetni akar egy pillantást a hegynyi méretű sárkányra. – Te láttál már ilyet? – suttogja neki Hablaty ámultan, ahogy a fehér óriás (az alfa) üvöltve jeget köp Drago embereire. – Woah, szép, mi?  
>Amikor elhúz mellettük egy bóla visszazökkennek a csata hevébe, Fogatlan alábukik és lánglabdát köp egy rácsos csapdára, Hablaty lelkesen felrikkant, és a vér meghűl benne, amikor újabb óriás bukkan fel a tengerből, a hajók felől. Ez sötétebb színű, és egyenesen a fehérre támad, egy pillanatra minden és mindenki mozdulatba dermed, ahogy a két hegynyi méretű sárkányt figyeli. Látja azt is, hogy Valka repül közéjük Felhőugró hátán, egy pillanatra megfordul a fejében, hogy talán segítenie kéne neki megbékíteni őket, de fogalma sincs, hogyan kezdene hozzá, így csak tehetetlenül figyeli az eseményeket, ahogy robajjal egymásnak ütköznek a hatalmas szarvak és testek, s végül a fehér alfa elterül a csatatéren.<br>És a másik Valkára támad, Fogatlan már felé is veszi az irányt, de az apja hamarabb odaér.  
>- Ne! Keressük meg Dragót, ha ő parancsol az alfának, megállíthatjuk! – adja ki az új úti célt, és Fogatlan megkerüli az egész csatateret, sárkányok és emberek, fém és lángok, és a sötétbe burkolózó férfi, aki mellett leszállnak végül.<br>Drago végigpillant rajta, lesajnálóan elmosolyodik, pillantása végül átsiklik Fogatlanra, aki rámordul. Hablaty hátranyújtja a kezét, hogy jelezze felé, egyelőre

nem támadnak.  
>- Szóval te vagy a nagy sárkánymester? – érdeklődi gúnyosan a férfi.<br>- A sárkánysuttogót amúgy jobban szeretem – válaszolja, és egy széles mozdulattal körbemutat. – A-a sárkányok nem az ellenségeink, nem kell őket úgy kezelned.  
>- Ez volt a meggyőzés? – kérdi, mire mély levegőt vesz.<br>- A-a sárkányok valójában kedves, békés lények, és tudunk együtt élni... Hibbanton...  
>- Akkor miért marnak meg? – kérdi, s átveti a bal vállán a súlyos sárkánybőr köpenyt (Hablatynak egy pillanatra az a gyomorforgató gondolata támad, hogy az nagyon hasonlít Fogatlan bőrére), a teljes karja hiányzik.<br>- Rossz helyen kopogtatsz, öreg – szólal meg mögötte Fogatlan hangja. Mély, szinte csak morog, próbálja visszafogni az indulatait. – Ha nem tűnt volna fel. – Hablaty próbálja egy pillanatra másik szemszögből nézni a dolgot: ő is dühös volt a világra, de nem érezte úgy, hogy ez feljogosítaná egy hasonló ámokfutásra és persze nem is akart ilyesmit tenni. Amúgy is magának köszönhette az egészet, értelmetlen lett volna...  
>Drago csak egy pillantásra méltatja a sárkányt, elmosolyodik, gonosz félmosollyal.<br>- Nem tudsz meggyőzni – jelenti ki. – Ezek a szörnyetegek elvettek tőlem mindent, rosszul vagyok a gondolattól, hogy megpróbálnak beférkőzni közénk az álcájukkal...  
>- Senkit nem akarnak bántani! – vág közbe hevesen. – Csak megvédik magukat az olyanoktól, mint te!<br>- A lábad is védekezés volt? – kérdez vissza, azt gondolja, ezzel majd árthat. Fogatlan mélyről jövően és dühösen felmordul, igyekszik csak a kezével jelezni, hogy a szavak nem értek célt, nyugodjon meg.  
>- Ha úgy vesszük, egy hozzád hasonló rossz vezető volt – mondja lassan. – Szóval, miért is kell neked sárkánysereg, ha amúgy gyűlölöd őket? Valójában csak arra kellenek neked, hogy megfélemlítsd velük az embereket, nem?<br>- Nahát, elég okos fiú vagy... talán hasznodat venném...  
>Fogatlan hirtelen terem előtte, egyik karját kinyújtja, nem látja az arcát vagy a szemeit.<br>- Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzáérsz, én tépem le a másik karod – morogja a fogai közül, a hangjában dühös rezzenés, talán még annál is dühösebb, mint mikor a csapdásszal beszélt.  
>- Nyugalom... – érinti meg a vállát, ez az, amit annyira el akart kerülni, pontosan tudják mindketten, hogy ez a férfi veszélyes és Fogatlan ösztönösen meg akarja tőle védeni őt, de a fenyegetésre van most a legkevésbé szükségük.<br>- Látod, erről beszélek, mindegy milyen külsőt öltenek is magukra, akkor is szörnyetegek maradnak!  
>- Félreérted a viselkedésüket! Hadd mutassam meg, hogy-<br>- _Én_ mutatom meg neked, hogy a sárkányok _soha_ nem lesznek a barátaid! – Felkapja a botot, ami eddig leszúrva pihent mellette, megforgatja, mire Fogatlan hátrébb löki, de nem mozdul, és Drago felüvölt, artikulálatlanul és vadállatiasan, mire a hegynyi méretű sárkány, aki hozzá tartozik, feléjük fordul.  
>Még Fogatlan is megdermed egy pillanatra a sárkány pillantásának súlya alatt, és hátrál egy lépést, mikor Drago rászegezi botjának fémből öntött végét, felnéz az alfára és úgy is marad. És a férfi felé int a bottal, mire Fogatlan is felé fordul. Megrázza a fejét, a pupillái elvékonyodnak, az arca kifejezéstelenné válik.<br>„- Menj innen... – suttogja rekedten, az arcán rémület hullámzik át, mielőtt változna."  
>A kéklila lánggömb mellette csapódik egy jégfalnak, érzi a hőjét és a jég szisszenve párolog majd csepegve olvad a helyén. Hablaty dermedten áll, Fogatlan félrekapja a fejét és megint tüzel, a lánglabda ezúttal Drago felé röppen, de megint csak falnak ütközik valahol távolabb.<br>- Fogatlan? Hé... Nyugodj meg, oké? Mit mondott neked ez a- – ha nem bukik le, az acetilén-oxigénbomba leviszi a fejét is, így csak a hátán érezi a forróságot, és pár lépést ugrik előre, majd hátrálni kezd, karjait előre nyújtva.  
>Az alfa képes irányítani, mondott valamit Fogatlannak, mit jelent Drago ordítása és mozdulatai, persze, egyszerű kitalálni, de nem hiszi el, hogy a sárkányfiú bántaná őt, akármit tegyen is ez a hegyméretű sárkány, próbál rá szavakkal hatni, de az éjfúria mozdulatai lassúak és gépiesek, egyáltalán nem olyan ruganyos, mint ami megszokott, a szárnyai felemelve, de nem úgy tárja ki őket, mint mikor támadni vagy védekezni akar, mintha valami egyszerre uralná az elméjét és a testét. Az ötlet, amivel felébreszthetné ebből az állapotból késik valahol, a következő láng azonban már érlelődik a sárkány torkában.<br>Nincs hová mozdulnia, a háta jégnek szorul és abban az egy másodpercben, míg látja felizzani a máskor gyönyörűnek tartott lángot mielőtt lehunyná a szemeit, arra gondol, hogy pont ugyanolyan rémült most, mint amikor először találkoztak egymással innen messze egy vacak éjszakán egy hideg tetőn.  
>Egy lökés, elterül a jégen, a robbanás, egy súlyos test zuhanása és jégtábla repedése, jégtörmelék pattogása, ziháló lélegzet, a feje felzúg, koppanások, egy röpke nevetős szusszanás majd lassú léptek távolodása, rémültre tágult pupillák, ezernyi szárny suhogása és csapkodása, rekedt üvöltés fémtestek mozdulása és a mozdulatlanság... a mozdulatlanság és csend, néma, szipogós, halálos csend ott benn.<p>

A fejezetcím: „...ideje eltűnni!", Hablaty az első film nyolcvanegyedik percében.  
>*Hablaty az első film ötvennegyedik percében.<p> 


	7. then something crazy

„...then something crazy"

Nyugodt sötét, ami nem oszlik és nem tapad, olyasmi, mint egy nagyon mély álom, amitől nehéz szabadulni, mégsem feltétlenül rossz. Mint a mély álom, ami gyógyít: nem akarja, hogy felkelj, mert az csak fájdalommal jár, jobb, ha alszol még egy kicsit és még egy kicsit és még egy kicsit és még...  
>S ha már itt van, összekuporodik egy sziklahasadékban, nincs meleg de hideg sem igazán, és csak vár, hogy elmúljon, aminek el kell múlnia, szépen lassan, ahogyan a vihar halad tovább odakint, ahol szakad az eső, repülni képtelenség a szélben. Léptek hangoznak fel, könnyű, fürge léptek és ahogy közelebb ér az olyan, mintha valami a falhoz szegezné. Ismeri az érzést, gyűlöli és nem akarja érezni, összehúzza magát, hátha akkor elmegy majd, ha látja, hogy ő csak egy rémült fióka, senkinek nem árt, csak hagyják békén, nem akar ő semmit. Az érzés egyre erősödik, s mire feleszmél, valaki áll a barlang bejáratánál, szikár embertestben, de biztosan nem az, hiszen akkor nem félne tőle ennyire, akkor nem akarna felszűkölni a közeledtére. Megmozdulni sem mer, ahogyan közelebb jön hozzá, és amikor megszólal, az olyan, mintha egyszerre hallaná a fejében és a fülével, kintről a hangját.<br>_Nem foglak bántani, gyere csak ide, fióka. Mit csinálsz itt ebben a viharban, a fészkedben lenne a helyed ilyenkor...  
><em> A hang gazdája rettenetes, hiszen egyszerre szegezi a falhoz és egyszerre nem árad belőle semmi olyan fenyegetés, ami másokból igen, másokból, akik pontosan ilyenek, mint ez az idegen.  
><em>Biztosan éhes vagy. No, gyere csak ide, kaphatsz enni. <em>  
>Az illat is kétfelől érkezik: friss hal a tengerből, egyszerre érzi az orrával és egyszerre <em>csak tudja,<em> hogy az. Megremeg kissé, tényleg éhes, nem tudja, mikor evett utoljára, fáradt és valahol kellemetlenül fáj is. Már nem tudja, hol.  
><em>Félsz tőlem, igaz? Mert a nagy sárkányok megeszik az olyan kis sárkányokat, mint te, igaz? Ne félj, én nem bántom a fiókákat. Az én nevem Zöld Halál. Neked bizonyára nincs neved, amiért olyan rémülten nézel most rám, biztos vagyok benne. Gyere ide, mondom, hogy nem eszlek meg. Majdnem kisebb vagyok így, mint te, azt hiszed, beférnél a számba? Ne légy buta. Óh, láttam már hozzád hasonlót, vándorló fajta, az éjszaka vadásza, az emberek éjfúriának hívnak téged, tudod?<br>_A hal íze csak az övé: ennél finomabbat még soha nem evett, már azt hitte, éhen fog halni, mire elül a vihar, erre idejön ez a sárkány, aki embernek néz ki és megmenti őt.  
>És később: egy emlék arról, milyen, ha a bőröd csupasz és nem pikkelyek borítják, milyen, ha az a furcsa szőr van a fejeden, milyen mancsok helyett az emberi kéz tapintása, milyen két lábon járni, földhöz ragadva lenni. Egy emlék arról, hogyan formálhat szavakat hangszálakkal, amik a torkában vannak és eddig csak morogni és mormogni voltak jók.<br>Az első pillanatban majd megfagy, rettenetes érzés, reszket, kényelmetlen, mindenhol viszket, már-már fáj az egész, és nyöszörögve fetreng, és amikor megint szárnyai vannak morog és tüzet lehel a sárkányra, aki csak ellép előle és nevet rajta.  
><em>Ügyes vagy, <em>mondja vidáman. _Később sokkal jobban fog menni._  
>És még később ott ül az Ivó emeletén ábécéskönyv felett, betűket tanul elolvasni és leírni egészen addig, míg el nem fárad, míg a viszketős érzés vissza nem tér, és olyankor kiugrik az ablakon és elrepül a tengeri áramlatok felett, míg megnyugszik és vissza a fészekbe, nem szabad, hogy rájöjjenek, van álcája és tud már beszélni, tudja, hogyan hordjon ruhákat és Glaedr megtanítja mindenre és akkor elszökhet és elrepülhet északnak, ahol tágas az égbolt és soha nem találják majd meg.<br>Glaedr valamikor átadja az emlékeket, ekkor kettőződik meg minden, de ilyen a sárkányemlékezet: a szemébe néz és egyszerre kétfelől hall hangokat, érez illatokat, és ez rendben is van így.  
>Soha nem érti, mit akar elérni a királynő, nem tudja követni a gondolkodását, és nem is akarja, ő csak meg akar szökni, nem akar belekeveredni semmibe, és mégis, egy sötét-erdő-szemű emberfióka a sárkányvadászok fészkéből ránéz és ő elveszik valahol. Olyan mintha mindig is annyit akart volna, hogy ez az emberfiú vele legyen, hogy lássa és hallja, hogy megvédhesse és megtanulja tőle, milyen az emberek szemével látni. Nem olyan nehéz, legalábbis nem tűnik annak, ott ülni és figyelni minden mozdulatát, követni titokban mindenfelé és hallgatni éjszaka, mikor rémálmokat lát (akkor még nem érti, hogy ez rossz dolog, és felébreszthetné) (felébredni...).<br>Megengeded, hogy veled maradjak?  
><em>Megkérlek rá.<em>  
>És vele menni messze északra, ahol hideg van, de tavasz-szemek néznek rá, bármi történt is, és nem számít, csak, hogy repülnek, repülnek egész nap. (Gyere, repülj velem)[1] Egyre messzebb és egyre gyorsabban, övék az egész világ, a térkép azt jelzi, hogy minden nappal egyre távolabb és távolabb kerülnek és ez annyira jó. (Egy fantáziába)<br>És jön az az ártó-ember. Aki sötét és dühös, és akire ő is dühös minden gondolatával és minden szavával és minden lángjával. És aki miatt Hablaty kiabál vele, ő nem akart tenni semmi rosszat, halálra rémült, épp úgy, mint ő, és a szemei... összetörtek, és ő törte őket össze nem az ártó-ember, egyedül ő, és nem tudja, hogyan csinálhatná vissza, az ilyen dolgokat nem lehet, de fáj valahol belül, rosszabb, mint a viszkető érzés az elején, mert ezt nem tudja elmulasztani semmivel, mert szilánkok mindenhol, zöld szilánkok valahol a jégmezőn és ő távol van már ettől.  
>(Repülhetünk egész nap)<br>És csak behúzódik a sziklahasadékba, hogy megvárja, míg elül a vihar. Semmiség az egész. Léptek hangoznak fel, ismerős ütemű, fél-koppanó léptek közelítenek. (Veled leszek minden lépésnél.)  
><em> Te és én mindent aranyra festünk.<em>  
><em>Fogatlan? (...) Koma fljúga með mér! Vera nálægt mér...[2] hallod? Megígérted!<br>Örökké együtt maradunk.[1]_

Képtelen bámulni a lángoló hajót és képtelen megszólalni vagy akár legyőzni az agyát uraló zsibbadást egyetlen percre is, hogy legyen egy tiszta pillanat, amíg végiggondolhatná, mi legyen most. Ki kell találnia valamit, de csak zsong valami a tudata legszélén, óvatosan és halkan mintha nem akarná igazán zavarni a gyászában. Valka a vállára simítja a kezét, gyengéden simogatja a hátát, csupa hiányolt érintés amikbe fél igazán belesimulni. Egyetlen délelőtt alatt elveszíteni a két legfontosabb személyt teljesítmény.  
>A tiszta pillanat a tanácstalanságban: szinte rohanva vágtat le a sziklaperemről, csak el akar tűnni pár percre, csak Astrid kocog utána aggódó arckifejezéssel és nézi, ahogy reszkető kézzel a táskájában túr a telefonja pótakkumulátoráért és összeszereli a készüléket. A telefonba egy ismeretlen hang szól, ő hadarva bemutatkozik, és nem telik el pár másodperc, tud beszélni azzal, akivel akar.<br>A vesztesek mélabúja lengi őket körül, ahogy körbeülnek egy sebtében rakott tüzet, mindenki levert, Hablaty a térdeit átkarolva ül Valka mellett, aki az alfákról magyaráz valamit, a fejhallgató hangszórói a füle mellett, ha valaki hozzászólni akar, meghallja, de magától semmi kedve beszélgetni. A zenére koncentrál (Nobody can save you now / The only sound / It's the battle cry)[3], hunyt szemekkel és mozdulatlanul, talán el is alszik egy kis időre, mert érintésre rezzen. Körülpillant, aggodalmas szemek néznek rá, szinte a térdének motyogja csak, hogy jól van. (Stars are only visible in darkness.)  
>- Szóval, meddig tervezzük, hogy itt szobrozunk? – szólal meg a csendben Eret. Hablaty felsóhajt, sejti, hogy a nyugodt hangulat eddig tartott.<br>- Egyáltalán, _te_ hogy kerültél ide? – teszi fel a kérdést terelésnek.  
>- Elraboltuk – jön a válasz Astridtól.<br>- Elraboltátok – ismétli meglepetten. – És én csinálok hülyeségeket?! Kösz szépen.  
>- Úgy gondoltuk, nem hagyhatsz ki minket a buliból – von vállat a lány.<br>- Ja, mindig kihagysz mindenből – kontráz rá Takonypóc.  
>- Azt várod, hogy otthon üljünk! – jön a vád Fafejtől.<br>- Én csak Eret miatt vagyok itt – közli Kőfej.  
>- Sosem maradtok otthon – jegyzi meg csendesen Hablaty.<br>- Bár néha jobb lenne – teszi hozzá Halvér.  
>- Elraboltak és emiatt Drago meg akart ölni! – mordul fel Eret hirtelen, mintha a történetének befejezését hiányolná.<br>- Viharbogár megmentett! – vágja rá Astrid hevesen.  
>- Kár lett volna – jegyzi meg Kőfej, félig a férfihoz bújva, aki mindenáron próbálja magáról eltávolítani.<br>- Szóval most tartozol neki – jelenti ki Hablaty.  
>- Tartozom?!<br>- Megmentette az életed. A sárkányok komolyan veszik, ha valaki tartozik nekik és fordítva. – Az arcát látva hozzáteszi: – Megmentett annak ellenére, hogy te megfenyegetted. Ha ez sem győz meg, akkor semmi.  
>- A te sárkányod nem volt éppen kedves.<br>- Ne csodálkozz, ha feldühíted. Csak egy idióta veszik össze valakivel, aki háromezer Celsiuson fúj lángot hat plusz kétszer.  
>- Te nem veszekedtél vele, mégis megtámadott – mutat rá, mire Hablaty megdermed. Valka felé néz, kissé talán ijedten, levegőt vesz, hogy mondjon valamit, de ő gyorsabb nála.<br>- De nem akart bántani – válaszolja lassan, túlontúl nyugodtan, le sem véve a pillantását a csapdászról. – Sőt, figyelmeztetett is! _Nem akart bántani engem.  
><em>- Tényleg? Honnan tudod?  
>Vesz egy mély levegőt.<br>- Fogatlan soha nem hibázik – mondja határozottan. – Ha el akar találni valamit, eltalálja. _Négyszer_ lőtt mellém. Háromszor pont annyit tévesztett csak, hogy ne essen bajom.  
>- Igen, és közben-<br>- _Baleset volt _– vág közbe és talpra ugrik. Az idegesség, a fáradtság, a gyász újra végigzubog rajta. Eret is hasonlóan felemelkedik ültéből. – Aki mást mond, az nem lát a szemétől.  
>Megfordul, el akar menni, tenni egy kört és rendbe tenni a gondolatait, ha távol tartja magát a tényektől, amiken nem lehet változtatni, és azokra koncentrál, amikkel tud mit kezdeni, még sikerülhet is tervet találnia mielőtt elindulnának innen.<br>- Honnan vagy benne ennyire biztos? – a kérdés megáll a levegőben, és Hablaty valójában már csak nagyon unja ezt a beszélgetést.  
>- Onnan, hogy Fogatlan az egyetlen ezen az egész rohadt sárgolyón, aki soha nem bántott engem egyetlen szóval vagy tettel sem, mert egy sárkány inkább hagyja kialudni a lángját, minthogy ártson a párjának. Apám gyilkosa Drago, és ő volt az egyetlen szörnyeteg, akivel ma találkoztam, téma lezárva – ezzel tényleg otthagyja az egész csapatot, muszáj szellőznie egy kicsit.<br>- Ha már elmész, keríthetnél valami kaját – szól utána Halvér még, mire beletúr a táskájába és hátrahajítja az egyetlen ehető dolgot belőle: egy megkezdetlen csomag szőlőcukrot. 

Az elmélete az, hogy Fogatlan értette, mit akar tőle az alfa, de még magánál volt, hogy figyelmeztesse őt. És majdnem sikerült kijátszania, hiszen az utolsó lövése után már csak lángot tudott volna fújni, abból is csak egyet. Négy lánglabda ellene, kettő még korábban, Fogatlan nem ostoba. Dragónak másik parancsot kellett volna kicsikarnia az alfából és akkor talán lett volna idejük kitalálni valamit. Ezt már nem tudja meg.  
>A kérdés csak az, mennyire befolyásolta a helyzetet az, hogy pont ők ketten voltak ott, és nem mondjuk Astrid és Viharbogár. Mit számít az, hogy Drago megpróbálta rávenni pont Fogatlant, hogy ölje meg pont őt. Pontosan tudja, hogy Fogatlan képtelen lenne őt bántani, egyszerűen a sárkányok így vannak összerakva. (Nobody can save me now.)<br>Tesz egy kört a tábor körül, majd még egyet, közben legalább átmelegszik, de nem jut előrébb, végül kénytelen visszatérni a többiekhez. Fogalma sincs, mennyi idő telt már el, órák vagy csak percek, és hirtelen valami olyan erővel zuhan rá, hogy majdnem összeesik. Megkapaszkodik egy jégcsapban, felpillant a többiekre, riadtnak tűnnek.  
>- Ez egy... – kezdi Valka meglepetten, szinte rémülten, mire ő az ajkai közé kapja az ujjait és éleset fütyül, ameddig csak a tüdeje bírja.<br>- Mit művelsz?! – mordul rá Takonypóc, aztán ugrik egyet, ahogy válaszul mély sárkányüvöltés hangzik odafentről.  
>- Maradjatok itt! – hadarja, ahogy erőt véve magán a part felé indul. – Bélhangos, figyelj rájuk! – kiált még hátra ahogy rohanni kezd, csak annyira áll meg, hogy újra fütyüljön, jobb ötlete nincsen, amivel jelezni tudna.<br>A szürkületben vastag felhők közül alábukik egy árnyék, eget-földet rázó üvöltéssel tart a sziget felé. Elröppen felette akkora széllel, hogy kis híján lesodorja a lábáról, majd tesz egy kört, végül rövid hóvihart kavarva leszáll előtte, félig a tengerben.  
>Emlékszik még Zöld Halálra, a vörös-arany pikkelyekre, a szikár alkatra, s még arra is, hogy ő kisebb volt, mint Vörös Halál, de most mégis hatalmasnak tűnik, ahogy ott áll előtte. A hője miatt elkezd olvadni a hó, arany szemeit ráfüggeszti és Hablaty állja a pillantását.<br>- Heló, Glaedr, rég találkoztunk – szólal meg. A sárkány felemeli a fejét, a levegőbe szimatol és felmordul, ez nála egy sziklaomlás hangjával ér fel. Arrafelé néz, amerre a másik alfa, a fészek védelmezőjének teste hever immár élettelenül. Egyetlen ugrással ott terem, az alfához képest egészen kicsi, talán csak fele akkora. – Glaedr? – szól utána kissé tétován. Pár perc csend, végül a sárkány egy ugrással megint ott van előtte, ezúttal morog, a hangja, mintha egy hegyet próbálnának arrébb tenni, lassú és mély. – T-te is tudod, hogy n-nem mi tettük... – mondja el-elakadva, ahogy hátrálni kezd.  
>- Hablaty, menj onnan! – üvölt rá valaki, de nem lehet, Glaedr az egyetlen esélye, hogy kitaláljanak valamit, amivel megmenthetik Hibbantot és a sárkányokat Dragótól, nem hagyhatja veszni. Lassú mozdulatokkal marokra fogja Infernót, vajmi keveset ér egy kard egy ekkora sárkány ellen, de ha öngyújtóval is sikerült, ezzel mégiscsak több esélye van.<br>A sárkány kitátja a száját, a fogai élesek, a lehelete még lángok nélkül is tűzforró, és most vagy soha (Nobody can save me now)[3] cipzárhát gázt fúj a szájába, meggyújtja és oldalra vetődik. A robbanás megzavarja, a sárkány felkapja a fejét, ő addig felugrik és lábai közé rohan.  
>- Glaedr! – kiált fel tehetetlen dühvel. – A fiókáid- Fogatlan... Álmodozó és a többiek bajban vannak! Segítened <em>kell <em>nekik! – Egyetlen mozdulat elég lenne, hogy Zöld Halál eltapossa, s talán valami ilyesmit is tervez, de innen már nincs vissza út. – _Tartozol nekem, _Glaedr! Ennyit ér egy vén sárkány becsülete?! Megmentettelek! – A sárkány mérgében tüzet okád, Hablaty csak reméli, hogy még véletlenül sem a többiek felé. – Mit szólna a barátod, ha látná, hogy emberekre támadsz?! – kiabálja végső kétségbeesésében.  
>A hatalmas test hirtelen mozdulatlanná dermed. A csendben csak a zihálása hallatszik, és Hablaty lassan kihátrál a lábai közül, Inferno lángoló pengéjét felemelve. Glaedr hátrál egy lépést, egészen összekuporodik, hallat valami csendes hangot, mire végre megnyugszik.<br>- Semmi baj – mondja már-már elmosolyodva. – Úgy tűnik, ez egy elég vacak nap mindenkinek. Megtennéd, hogy... – mire végigmondaná, a hatalmas sárkánytest eltűnik, és egy szikár, magas, ezüsthajú öregember lépked felé sietősen.  
>- Annyira sajnálom – kezdi azonnal. – Bocsásd meg a faragatlanságom, látod, csak repülök egy kicsit, és elvesztem a józan eszem, igazán sajnálom, kérlek, ne haragudj.<br>- Semmi gond – feleli, visszahúzva a lángoló kardpengét a markolatba. Elfogadja a sárkány felé nyújtott kezét, az érintése forró, mégis jól esik. – Örülök, hogy látlak.  
>- Nahát, mekkorát nőttél, Harald – mosolyodik el szelíden. – És továbbra sem tudsz nyugton maradni, ahogy látom. Meséljetek el mindent, amíg veszek két mély levegőt. – Valahová a háta mögé pillant, mire ő is megfordul.<br>- Srácok, ő itt Glaedr, egy barátom.  
>Az általános megdöbbenés általános részről elmarad, már mindenki megszokta a tényt, hogy ő már azelőtt sárkányokkal barátkozott, hogy ők szóba álltak volna akár eggyel is. Mindenesetre pont olyan zavarban vannak, mint ő volt mindig, mikor megpróbált beszélni a sárkánnyal, csakhogy neki erre már nincs kapacitása.<br>- Szóval, mi a terv? – kérdezi Bélhangos úgy fél órával és Glaedr sűrű bocsánatkérései után, amiért soha nem említette a fiókáinak azokat a sárkányokat, akik képesek uralni másokat, s emiatt védtelenül álltak a helyzettel szemben.  
>- Visszamegyünk Hibbantra, felébresztem Fogatlant és szétrúgjuk Drago hátsóját – foglalja össze röviden és tömören.<br>- Akkor most meséld el, ezt mégis hogy gondoltad – vágja rá Astrid.  
>Felvázol egy féltervet, amit az alapján módosíthatnak, mi történik éppen a szigeten, amikor majd megérkeznek. Glaedr elviszi őket.<br>(No more worries no more fears  
>You have made them disappear.)[4]<p>

A fejezetcím: „...akkor [csináljunk] valami őrültséget!" Hablaty az első film hatvankilencedik percében.  
>[1] Alexander Rybak – Into a fantasy c. dalából vett saját fordítású idézetek.<br>[2] Gyere, repülj velem! Maradj közel hozzám!; izlandi  
>[3] Imagine Dragons – Battle cry c. dalából vett sorok (Hicnek nálam mindig ilyen indie a zenei ízlése, hoppá)<br>Senki nem tud megmenteni (téged) / Az egyetlen hang / A csatakiáltás  
>Csillagok csak a sötétben látszanak<br>Senki nem tud megmenteni (engem)  
>[4] Alexander Rybak – Into a fantasy c. számából (tegye már fel a kezét aki unja ezt a dalt)<br>Nincs több aggodalom, nincs több félelem  
>Eltüntetted őket. <p>


	8. I won't leave you I won't let you go

„I won't leave you. I won't let you go."

- És mégis hogy gondoltad leterelni az alfát?  
>- Ha nem vetted volna észre, akkora mint egy hegy!<br>- Egy tízes osztályú jégköpő! Elég egy rossz mozdulat, és a következő ötszáz évet jégbe fagyva töltjük!  
>- Kösz Halvér a pozitív jövőképet, tényleg sokat segít! – Hablaty kezdi feladni a tervkovácsolás azon részét, ahol feladatokat oszt ki a bandának.<br>- Igazuk van, nem világíthatunk a szemébe zseblámpával! – mondja Astrid.  
>- Ja, tudományosan bizonyított, hogy arra harapnak – morogja maga elé.<br>- Nincs is akkora lámpánk, ami zavarná az alfát – jegyzi meg Fafej.  
>- Kapcsoljuk fel a napot! – vágja rá Takonypóc, mire több lesújtó pillantást kap.<br>- Lámpánk az nincs, de... Bélhangos, fent van még a rossz hangszórónk?  
>- Mondtam, hogy szedjétek le.<br>- Persze, pont arra volt időm, tényleg – megforgatja a szemeit. – Halvér meg te bekapcsoljátok és rákötitek az összes többire. A hangja kitakarítja majd a fülüket és lefogadom, hogy az alfa sem fogja szeretni!  
>- És tönkre vágja a kommunikációnkat is – teszi hozzá a férfi. – Antennánk sincs, Hablaty, a CB rádió nem fog működni.<br>- Majd tőlem szórjuk szét – rándítja meg a vállát.  
>- Megint jön a kocka duma, amit senki nem ért – morogja Takonypóc.<br>- Ha szerencsénk van, még egy kilométerre sem kell, hogy elérjen, menni fog – összecsapná a kezeit, ha nem kellene az életéért kapaszkodnia Glaedr hátán. A sárkány lassan csapkod a szárnyaival, mégis, olyan sebességgel szelik az éjszakát, hogy egy másodperc alatt lesodorná a menetszél bármelyiküket a sárkány hátáról. – Ha bármi gond lenne, majd rögtönözünk valamit.  
>- Aha, persze, abban tök jók vagyunk! – válaszolja Takonypóc, némi gúnnyal és iróniával.<br>- Őszintén sajnálom a fantáziátlan embereket – sóhajtja maga elé.  
>- A rögtönözős dolgaid általában életveszélyesek, Hablaty – közli a véleményét Bélhangos.<br>- Akkor majd _én _rögtönözök, ti meg nézitek.  
>- Klassz, ugye sok vér lesz benne? – nevet fel Fafej.<br>- Remélem nem... – Vesz egy mély levegőt. – Glaedr! Térjünk le nyugatnak!  
>- Mit tervezel?<br>- Emelkedjünk magasabbra! A tenger feletti áramlatok csak lassítanak minket, fentebb Glaedr kényelmesebben repülhet és gyorsabban is – magyarázza. – És nem rohanhatunk neki Drago alfájának szemből.  
>- Hova akarsz ennél gyorsabban menni?! – mordul fel Eret valahol mögötte.<br>- Ez csak sétarepülés! – kiabál hátra, mire a sárkány feljebb emelkedik pár száz métert és felmordulva gyorsít.  
>De hiába Glaedr minden erőfeszítése, már majdnem hajnalodik, mikor megpillantják a Nyomor Ormát, az alfa a sziklákra kapaszkodva, körülötte a rajnyi sárkány, a fészek és a hibbanti sárkányok. A sötét egyelőre velük van, meg tudják kerülni a szigetet úgy, hogy senki ne vegye észre őket.<br>- Oké, srácok, irány a műhely, összekapjuk magunkat, megkeresem Fogatlant és-  
>- Drago a saját hajóján tartja azokat, akiknek van álcájuk – szól közbe Eret.<br>- Amelyik ott áll a kikötőben – biccent. A flottájának többi tagját lehagyták a tengeren.  
>- Hogy akarsz lejutni addig? – kérdezi Astrid. – Minden tiszta jég.<br>- Megoldom. – A terv fejben már meg is van. – Menjünk. Lehetőleg csendben.  
>Leosonnak a faluba, a kovácsműhelynél szétszélednek, a headsetek még némák. Hablaty és Astrid felrohannak a Haddock-házba, addigra recseg a vonal, ami lassan életre kel.<br>- Hallotok? – jön Bélhangos hangja, kissé távolinak tűnik.  
>- Már majdnem jó – jelenti hadarva, ahogy lezuhan a székére és rácsap a netbook egyik gombjára, közben kirántja az egyik fiókot és kikap belőle egy pendrive-ot meg egy antennát. Mindkettő a gépbe kerül. – Astrid, megtennéd, hogy a snowboardot az ágyra rakod nekem? Ott van a szekrény mögé támasztva. Kösz-kösz. – Biccent, igazít a headseten. – Most milyen a vonal?<br>- Tisztán hallak – szól Bélhangos. – Többiek? – Mindenki sorra bejelentkezik.  
>- Oké, Halvér?<br>- Rajta vagyok az ügyön – hangzik a fiú.  
>- Vettem. Az ikrek és Takonypóc, tiétek az alfa, Astrid mindjárt megy segíteni – hadarja, ahogy felugrik és felkapja a deszkát az ágyról.<br>- És én? – mordul fel Eret valahol.  
>- Asszisztálhatsz nekik – hagyja rá. – Halvér, csak akkor kapcsold be a hangszórót, ha szólok.<br>- Vettem.  
>- Srácok, Drago megneszelt minket!<br>- Alfaterelés indul! – rikkantja Takonypóc.  
>- Hablaty? – szól a háta mögött Astrid, mikor a ház mellől a lépcső felé veszi az irányt. – Vigyázz magadra.<br>- Nem szabadultok meg tőlem ilyen könnyen. – Vet egy pillantást a lányra, ellenőrzi a deszka illesztését és felugrik.  
>- Nem is szeretnénk – dörmögi Bélhangos.<br>- Elindultam Fogatlanért, Halvér, légy készenlétben, vége. – És előre dől, a vékony hóréteg, ami a falut lepi, és a jég, amit a jégköpő óriás hagy maga után, pont elég, hogy le tudjon siklani a kikötőig. Ha szerencséje van, a nyakát sem szegi addig.  
>- Harald? – szólítja meg Glaedr mély hangja. Még a mikrofonon keresztül is egészen megrendítő élmény hallani őt.<br>- Vagyok – mormolja, ahogy elhúz az alfa előtt, és lejjebb huppan a kikötő felé vezető útra.  
>- Emlékeztesd Álmodozót, kicsoda.<br>- Nekem nem megy úgy az emlékek átadása, mint nektek...  
>- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sikerülni fog.<br>- Amúgy smárold csak le, kész Csipkerózsika!  
>- Takonypóc? Emlékeztess rá, hogy verjem ki még egy fogadat.[1] – A többiek felnevetnek, és aztán nincs több ideje figyelni rájuk, a kikötőt amúgy is utálja, hát még deszkával szlalomozni <em>lefelé<em>, Fogatlan biztosan nagyon dühös lesz rá, ha meghallja, de így legalább gyorsan lent van.  
>Az utolsó ugrás, jó tíz méter a hajó teteje, és innen látja Dragót is, és a sárkányokat is. Mozdulatlan sorban állnak, mintha csak parancsra várnának. Hablaty el sem meri képzelni, milyen pusztítást végezhet egy csapat átlagnál okosabb, álcás sárkány egy olyan helyen, ahol fával építkeznek. Nem fogja megtudni, határozza el magában, és némi könnyed lejtő után váratlanul huppan a hajó tetejére. Inferno már a kezében, cipzárhát gázt fúj a levegőbe és meggyújtja, hogy a robbanás és a füst adjon elég időt lecsatolni a deszkát és felugrani. (Nem foglalkozik vele, hogy mindene fáj.)<br>Drago kissé meglepett, amikor rájön, hogy ő az.  
>- Mindenáron meg akarod öletni magad? – kérdi féloldalas mosollyal. Nem törődik vele.<br>- Fogatlan? – szólítja a sárkányfiút, aki meg sem rezzen. – Hé, én vagyok az, Hablaty...  
>- <em>Hozzám <em>tartozik – jelenti ki Drago. Az alfa feléjük fordul, felettük áll, s a hangjára Fogatlan megmozdul, előre lép, könnyed mozgással, mint egy ragadozó.  
>- Halvér, készülj – suttogja Hablaty a mikrofonnak. És angolul beszél, a nyelven, amin először szót váltottak és amin a legtöbbet beszélnek és amin még Álmodozó tanult meg először: – Fogatlan? Megismersz, ugye? Sajnálom, hogy olyasmiket mondtam neked; nem vagyok dühös, tudom, hogy nem te tetted, te nem bántanál és... Nem érdekel, mit mond ez az ember, <em>én nem adlak fel, én nem engedlek el... <em>– Fogatlan megrázza a fejét, zavart, a pupillái hirtelen vékonyodnak és tágulnak. – Most, Halvér!  
>Éles hang hasít a levegőbe, a kellemetlen zaj, amit a rossz hangszóró áraszt, megtölti a levegőt és a sárkányok megbolydulnak, Hablaty előre lendül, odaugrik Fogatlanhoz és a táskájából előkapja a fejhallgatót, egy másodperc alatt a sárkányfiú füleire csúsztatja és maxra tolja a hangerőt. Hátulról karolja át, reszketve, hogy valami nem sikerül, de Fogatlan dermedten áll, és ő a szemeire simítja egyik tenyerét. Óvatosan lehúzza az egyik füléről a hangszórót.<br>- Fogatlan, hallasz engem? Térj magadhoz, hallod? _Koma fljúga með mér! Vera nálægt mér... _hallod? Megígérted! – A sárkány megrezdül, felettük az alfa fülsüketítő bömbölést hallat.  
>- Hablaty, a jégköpő lerombolja az egész falut! – üvölt valaki a fülébe és a sípolás elhallgat, a csend hirtelen éri.<br>Drago elrántja Fogatlantól, hátravágódik a hajó fémburkolatán, a telefonjával együtt rántja a fejhallgatót is. A sárkányfiú megperdül a tengelye körül, lángot köp a férfira, aki hátrébb tántorodik a hirtelen támadáson.  
>- Ugorj! – szól rá, és ő talpra pattanva levetődik a hajóról. Egy másodperc sem, Fogatlan elkapja, lenéz rá, fogatlan vigyort ereszt meg felé, majd magasra emelkedik és perdül egyet, és már a hátán is kapaszkodik.<br>- Megvagyunk! – jelenti a mikrofonnak, fellélegző sóhajok jönnek válaszul. Az alfa utánuk kap és jeget fúj rájuk, egy mozdulattal elkerülik és berepülnek egy szirt mögé, megkerülve a fél Ormot.  
>- És most?<br>- Most próbáljátok még fél percig zavarni a jégköpőt! – kiáltja. – Kapjuk el Dragót – szól oda Fogatlannak, aki fordul egyet, és kezdődő félhomályban mint az éjszaka legtökéletesebb vadásza csap le a férfira. Az felüvölt, de Hablaty rászegezi a lángoló Infernót. – Én a helyedben nem próbálkoznék – közli vele. – Fogatlan nagyon szívesen hozzávágna bármelyik szirthez. – A miheztartás végett fenn az Ormon azért pár méterről ejti a földre, s csak utána ugrik maga is utána. – Figyelj rá – szól oda a sárkánynak, aki morogva, a havat kaparva és a sziklát karistolva kuporodik le, hogy Drago egyetlen rossz mozdulatára rávesse magát. Hablaty megfordul, patront cserél a kardban. – Anya, van valami ötleted, hogyan vegyem rá az alfát, hogy menjen el?  
>- Meg akarod szelídíteni? – nyikkan fel valaki az éterben.<br>- Ha bárkinek van bármi jobb ötlete, szívesen veszem, de gyorsan mondja – hadarja a mikrofonnak.  
>- Hajolj meg előtte – szól az anyja hangja. – A tisztelet fontos. Ne nézz a szemeibe. Próbáld magadra vonni a figyelmét.<br>Mély levegőt vesz, és amikor a jégköpő feje felbukkan, és a karjait kinyújtva meghajol felé.  
>- Eret, van valami fogalmad arról, hogy Drago honnan származik? – kérdi az összeszorított fogai közül, ahogy lassan felegyenesedik.<br>- He?  
>- Biztosan nem izlandi – vágja rá.<br>- Öö... fogalmam sincs. Talán a norvég fjordok közt élt valami faluban, volt ilyen pletyka.  
>- Biztos?<br>- Izé...  
>- <em>Biztos vagy nem?!<br>- _Nem tudom, fogalmam sincs!  
>- Szóval norvég... – Újabb mély levegő, felemeli a kezét, meggyútja Inferno pengéjét. Nagyon lassan mozgatja a lángoló pengét, közben kinéz egy pontot a jégköpő orra felett, így nagyjából szemmel tudja tartani anélkül, hogy kihívó lenne vele szemben. És megszólal, norvégul: – <em>Fi-figyelj... nem muszáj azt tenned, amit Drago mond neked. Nem kell olyan dolgokat tenned, amiket ő parancsol, szabad vagy, és- <em>– Drago felüvölt mögötte, az alfa felkapja a fejét, Hablaty hátrál pár lépést, de esélye sincs a rázúduló jég ellen.  
>És mégis. A csontig hatoló hideg ellenére valami meleget is érez, de felpillantani nem tud, túl kevés a hely és túlságosan meg van rémülve hozzá, hogy egyáltalán megmozduljon. Ismerős hang tölti be a helyet, s egy másodperc múlva robbanás rázza meg alatta a földet, felkapja a fejét. Fogatlan felette áll, most lép egyet és hátranéz, mintegy ellenőrizve, hogy jól van-e. Ő meglepetten bámul rá, még fel sem fogva, hogy megint megmentette az életét. A bőre több helyen kéken fénylik, minta a lángja pikkelyei alá költözött volna.<br>Az anyja egy pillanattal később mellé lép, de ő nem tudja levenni a szemeit az események további folyásáról. Az eseményekéről, amik kicsúsznak az irányítása alól.  
>Fogatlan arrébb ugrik, a jégköpő előtt most Glaedr áll emberi alakjában, mond neki valamit, amit ő nem ért, és az éjfúria Drago felé ugrik. Az alfa felüvölt, Fogatlan megdermed, összehúzza magát emberré, és Drago felnevet, mikor hátat fordít neki egy kényszerített mozdulattal, s lesújt rá a botjával. A sárkány felemeli egyik kezét, elkapja a botot és elmosolyodik, igazi sárkányos, gonoszkás félmosollyal és akkorát ránt rajta, hogy Drago is repül vele. A fegyver a kezében marad, a térdén töri darabokra, a fa recseg és roppan, akárha csont lenne, és Fogatlan elszórja maga körül, csak a fémvég marad a kezében. Odaugrik a férfihoz, a nyakának szorítja az éles végét.<br>- Egyedül az a szerencséd, hogy akinek te megölted a fészektársát és akinek te lerombolod a fészkét, nem akarná, hogy megöljelek. De ha valaha is elszabadulok erről a szigetről egyedül, imádkozz, hogy ne találjak rád. – Drago halkan felnevet, a sárkánya ismét jeget próbál köpni feléjük, de Glaedr az útjában terem (még mindig ember, egy szikár vénember csak, annyira lehetetlenül törékenynek néz ki), és a puszta leheletével, a belső forróságával feltartóztatja a jégtömeget, ami szisszenve és sisteregve olvad azonnal.  
>- Nem csak neked vannak nagy sárkányaid – jegyzi meg Fogatlan, majd felugrik és szembefordul az alfával, egy szempillantás alatt változik, kéklila lánggömb repül a szájából, egyenesen a jégköpőnek. Felüvölt és szárnyra kap, úgy okádja a lánglabdákat, mintha soha nem fogyna ki belőlük, Hablaty egy ideig számolja, tizenkettőnél feladja (az éjfúria limitje eddig hat lánggömb és két tűzcsóva volt), és csak elhűlten figyeli a harcot.<br>- Párbajra hívja... – suttogja maga elé.  
>- Hogy megvédjen téged – bólint rá Valka.<br>- Ez nem jó... – Megrázza a fejét, hogy észhez térjen. – Srácok, mindenki kapja össze a sárkányát, ha az alfa nem figyel! – kiabál a mikrofonba. – Bélhangos, ne hagyjátok, hogy Drago akár megmozduljon! – És rohanni kezd előre, annyira megtorpanva csak, hogy élesen fütyüljön. Mindkét sárkány rá figyel, s Fogatlan már repül is, hogy felkapja. – Irány a nyílt tenger! – kiáltja, a sárkány lebukik, majd sosem tapasztalt sebességgel kilő a tenger felé. Fordul egyet a tengelye körül, hogy a hátára kapaszkodhasson, majd lelassít. – Engem akar és ha nem tud hová jeget köpni, akkor mi vagyunk előnyben! – hadarja egy szuszra.  
>Az alfa tényleg eltűnik a vízben, ők lassan köröznek elég magasan ahhoz, hogy kiszúrják, és a sziget feletti kavarodásból ítélve a sárkányaik magukhoz tértek. Hamarosan kisebb csapat indul feléjük, az alakokból pontosan látja, hogy Viharbogár Astriddal, Kampó Takonypóccal, Bütyök Halvérrel, Böf és Töf az ikrekkel, Felhőugró Valkával és elválik egy hatalmas árnyék is a szigettől, Zöld Halál. A jégköpő viszont nem mutatkozik, Hablaty akkor sem meri ellazítani magát egy másodpercre sem, megint úgy kénytelenek harcolni, hogy Fogatlanon nincs nyereg, ez a manővereit figyelembe véve elég életveszélyes állapotnak számít, úgyhogy szorosan a nyakára simulva marad, alig-alig emelkedik fel. Tudja, hogy esélye sincs bármit hamarabb észrevennie, mint a sárkánynak.<br>Mély levegőket vesz, talán, hogy megnyugodjon, hogy tisztábban gondolkodjon, Fogatlan egy pillanatra felé hajtja a fejét, vigasztalón mormog egy kicsit.  
>- Glaedr szerint azért tudtál neki ellenállni, mert Drago emberi szavakból rakta össze a parancsait a saját nyelvén, ami biztosan nem angol, amin te elsőre tanultál. A nyelvkavarunk kapóra jön – magyarázza, hogy egy kicsit elterelje a saját gondolatait.<br>És a jégköpő előrobban a vízből. Valójában fenséges látványt nyújt, ahogy felemeli a fejét és habzik és zubog körülötte a tenger. Felüvölt, Fogatlan oldalra dől és zuhannak, egy jól irányzott lánglabda, cserébe hosszú métereken tarajokba és éles jégcsapokba fagy a víz. Hőhullám keletkezik, ahogy Viharbogár és Felhőugró hosszan kitartott, szikrázó lángot fújnak a bőrére, úgy tűnik, mint minden sárkány, ő is tűzálló, csak gőz csap fel, és dühösen csap egyet a farkával, magasra emelkedő szökőárt okozva, de sem a siklót, sem a viharszelőt nem kell félteni, kitérnek előle. A jégköpő tovább nem is foglalkozik velük, egyedüli célpontjai ők ketten lehetnek. Kitátja a száját, a jeges lehelet nem éri őket, elsőre legalábbis ezt hiszi, aztán zökkennek egyet, és hiába Fogatlan minden igyekezete, a tenger felé bucskáznak a levegőben, és már szinte érzi a hideg vizet a bőrén, amikor valami elkapja.  
>Felnéz, Felhőugró tartja, az anyja pedig lenyújtja neki a kezét, hogy felmászhasson a hátára.<br>- Fogatlan... – Hiába nézi a hullámokat, nem látja a sárkányt.  
>- Eltalálta a redőit – mondja Valka, szorosan tartva őt, mintha attól félne, hogy utána ugrik. Talán meg is tenné, ha az éjfúria nem robbanna elő a víztükörből a jégköpő közelében, s a lendülettel felugrik a hatalmas sárkány hátára. Egyensúlyozik rajta egy ideig, majd Felhőugró csap párat a szárnyaival és felrikolt, Valka lehúzza őt, hogy kapaszkodni tudjon, s mire megint felnéz, Fogatlan ember alakjában ugrik feléjük, a négyszárnyú elkapja.<br>- Jól vagy? – kérdezi azonnal aggódva, Fogatlan egyetlen rövid másodpercre meglepetten, rémülten néz rá, majd csak bólint és mérgesen mered a jégköpőre. – Vissza kell jutnunk a szigetre – mondja azonnal.  
>- Felhőugró? – A sárkány számára ismeretlen jelzéssel egyezik bele, és Valka egy pillanattal később lehuppan Glaedr hátára.<br>Felhőugró fordul egyet, magasra emelkedik, minden egyes mozdulata szín tiszta erő, ahogyan megfeszíti a szárnyait és a farka suhog a menetszélben, háromfelé osztott redők, micsoda munka lehet ezzel irányítania magát, és majdnem olyan sebességgel haladnak, mintha csak ketten lennének.  
>- Fogatlan... – kezdené újra, ám fogalma sincs, mit akar mondani azon kívül, hogy örül, hogy él.<br>- Én... én csak sajnálom ezt az egészet és...  
>- Nem a te hibád – vágja rá azonnal és mélyet sóhajt. – Később megbeszéljük. – A sárkányfiú csak bólint, hátrafelé pislog, hogy szemmel tartsa a történéseket.<br>Amikor elég közel érnek az antennához, hogy már tudja használni a headsetet, megkéri Bélhangost, hogy valaki hozza elő nekik a másik nyerget, amit felszerelni általában negyed óra, most reszkető kézzel és adrenalintól szédülten csak nyolc perc, és Fogatlan már igazán nagyon-nagyon dühös lehet, amiért ilyen nehéz megszabadulni a jégköpőtől, mert úgy fújja rá egyre a lánglabdákat, ahogyan eddig még soha, cikázva és kiszámított mozdulatokkal, mégis tökéletes szinkronban mozognak. És támad ez az ötlete.  
>Végignézi, hány patronja maradt Infernóhoz, lekapja magáról az egyik pulóvert, belecsomagolja őket, és beletörli a szörnyennagy rémség nyálát a kardpengéről is.<br>- Oké, ezt bele kell juttatnunk a szájába – mondja, mire Fogatlan nem tetszően felmordul. – Nyugi, én nem akarok utána ugrani! – Ebben van valami, elég volt egyszer is, nem szerepel a tervei közt egy újabb életveszélyes mutatvány. De a jégköpővel kell kezdeni valamit, és ha megijesztik, az talán elég is lesz.  
>Fogatlan bosszantja a sárkányt, fogalmuk sincs, mennyi jeget tud köpni, de egy ideje úgy tűnik, kifogyott a szuszból, az éjfúria viszont most kezd csak belejönni, minden jel szerint. És zuhanni kezdenek, Hablaty abban a pillanatban ejti az összetekert pulóvert a jégköpő szájába, mikor Fogatlan kitárja a szárnyait és elsuhan felette. Éles kanyart vesz, mikor megpróbálja az útjukba lökni a farkát, fordul egyet, és magasra emelkedik, Hablaty lehunyja a szemeit egy pillanatra. Tudja, hogy egy aprócska láng is elég lenne, hogy a patronok felrobbanjanak, egy olyan lánggömb, amilyet Fogatlan lő, megsokszorozza a robbanás erejét, főleg, hogy a tőle lévő minta is ott van, aminek hasznosítására még nem jött rá, ugyanis az éjfúria nyála a legkisebb szikrára is heves lánggal ég[2]. És az utolsó előtti pillanatban Fogatlan eltalálja a pulóverbe csomagolt patronokat, egyetlen másodpercre rá robbanás rázza meg a környéket, a jégköpő felüvölt, Fogatlant magasra emeli a keletkező hőhullám.<br>A szél szétszabdalja a füstöt, Fogatlan lebeg egy helyben, a hatalmas sárkány nem mer rá felnézni, elkapja a pillantását és aztán a vízbe veti magát, távoztában majdnem felborítja Drago flottájának érkező tagjait, akik viszont jobbnak gondolják visszafordulni a feldühödött éjfúria elől, akit ráadásul több másik, köztük egy hegynyi méretű is kísér.  
>És végre hazafelé veszik az irányt, Hablaty arcát tartja a szélnek, megpróbálja hagyni, hogy a só íze és a hideg egyszerűen csak mindent kitöröljön belőle, ne legyenek gondolatok, csak az a fáradt zsibbadtság, hogy lassan huszonnégy órája talpon van és még mennyit lesz, mire minden rendben lehet. Leghőbb vágya, hogy csak zsongjon fel a tudata tiltakozón, és szédüljön bele a sötétségbe egy puha mozdulattal.<br>Semmi nem ilyen egyszerű.

Belép a házba, csend van, hallja Valka szipogását, és érzi, hogy itt van vele Felhőugró is. Odafentről semmi nesz nem érkezik, ezért kettőt kopog Pléhpofa szobájának nyitott ajtaján, a viharszelő bosszúsan felhorkant, de amikor meglátja, hogy ő az, csak elfordítja a fejét.  
>- Hablaty fent van? – kérdezi halkan, mire a nő bólint egyet. – Köszönöm – biccent, és feloson a lépcsőn, nagyon halkan benyit, nem akarja felébreszteni. De Hablaty nem alszik, az ágyban, a sarokban ül a térdeit karolva. – Miért nem alszol már? – kérdezi, és még a kilincsbe kapaszkodik, az ajtó még nyitva van.<br>- Nem akarok egyedül – hangzik a halk, kissé rekedtes válasz. – Szóval ha van még valami dolgod, megvárlak. – Ez annyira jellemző rá. Másokat maga elé helyez, mert ezt szokta meg. Fogatlan határozott mozdulattal csukja be az ajtót.  
>- Minden várhat – jelenti ki, és odalépdel az ágyhoz.<br>- De ha van valami-  
>- Nekem – vág közbe halkan, de erélyesen – a párom az első.<br>- De ez önzőség... – motyogja hangsúlytalanul, s neki ez egyben élettelenül is hangzik. De mostanában ilyen a hangja.  
>- Sárkány vagyok. Megtehetem, és senki nem fog szólni érte semmit. Na, gyere ide – hívja, és Hablaty végre mozdul, odakucorodik mellé, magára vonja a paplanokat és mellkasának támasztja a fejét. A szíve vadul zakatol, így nem fog elaludni de Fogatlan csak átöleli a paplanok alatt és vigasztaló dorombolással simogatja a hátát. Aztán Hablaty mély levegőt vesz, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de végül csak a fáradt zokogás buggyan fel belőle.<br>Nem tud mit tenni, hiába is akarna, most nem segíthet, csak annyival, hogy itt van; hogy magára hagyja, ha ezt kéri, és visszajön, ha hívja, Glaedr sem tudott többet mondani neki, legyen türelmes, még akkor is, ha neki ezt nehéz megérteni, az emberek jobban kötődnek a fészektársaikhoz, mint ők. Nem tudja megérteni, de el tudja fogadni, és hosszú órákig azon gondolkodik, mit tehetne mégis, végül elalszik ő is, mikor Hablaty már régóta nyugodt és csendes.  
>És napok telnek így: azzal foglalkoznak, hogy a falu helyreálljon a jégköpő pusztítása után, hogy a békét ne zavarhassa semmi. Rengeteg sárkány kel útra a békés jégköpő fészkéhez tartozók és azok közül, akik Drago hatása alatt voltak, és Glaedr mély türelemmel sokuknak megtanítja, hogyan változzanak emberré, és Fogatlan elengedi mindnyájukat, menjenek békével és ne ártsanak egymásnak vagy másnak. Fogatlan nem akar uralkodni, ő csak meg akarja védeni a sárkányokat. Semmi mást nem akar. Ezt azok akik, sokat voltak Drago befolyása alatt, nehezen értik meg. Nekik a szabadság ijesztő lehet, Fogatlan őket is Glaedr gondjaira bízza. Ő nem tudná elmondani, hogy mit jelent: oda menni, ahová akarnak, és azt tenni, amit akarnak, mert ő ösztönösen csak Hablaty közelében akar maradni. Ennyiért bármire képes lenne. Ennyiért megharcol még akárhány jégköpővel, ha kell.<br>A nappalok így telnek, az éjszakák hosszúak és lomhák, közeledik a tél megint, és Hablaty egyre fáradtabb, és mégsem tud nyugodtan pihenni. Rendszerint felriad az éjszaka közepén, és hiába minden, nem tud megint elaludni, csak fekszik mellette, és hiába próbálja szóra bírni, nem sikerül. Legyen türelmes, igen-igen, ezt teszi, örökké mégsem tud úgy itt lenni, ha folyton fél attól, hogy egyszer csak elküldi, mert ráébred: ha ő nincs, ez az egész nem történik meg. Ha ő nincs...

És valamivel később ott állnak az erkélyen mind a ketten, közel egymáshoz és Hablaty most nem hozza ki a fényképezőgépet, eddig mindig rengeteg képet készített, mikor a fények megjelentek, most csak áll és nézi őket, a táncoló zöldkék lángokat az égbolton.  
>- Az őseink azt tartották, hogy a sarki fény az a valkűrök páncéljának ragyogása, ahogy a csatában meghalt hősöket vezetik a Valhallába Ódin elé. Hogy amikor vágtáznak, mint hírnökök az égen, ragyognak, és azt látjuk mi – suttogja és mélyet sóhajt. Minden szavára külön odafigyel, egy ideje nem hallotta ennyit beszélni, a hangja most egészen megszokott, kellemes és bizakodón simítja a karjára az egyik kezét.<br>- Akarod, hogy kilessük a hősök útját? – kérdezi. – Felrepülünk oda. – Hablaty ránéz, aztán csak haloványan elmosolyodik, ez még ritkább, összefűzi az ujjaikat és megrázza a fejét.  
>- Soha nem érnénk fel – mondja halkan. – Legalább nyolcvan kilométer magasan van, de az is lehet, hogy ezer.<br>- Nem bízol a szárnyaimban? – mordul fel tetettet sértődöttséggel.  
>- Elfogyna a levegőnk – feleli, és rezdül valami a hangjában, valami vidámság, talán?<br>- Ó. Rendben, akkor csak nézzük – hagyja rá, és Hablaty odasimul hozzá, és ő csak átkarolja, magához húzza, védelmezőn.  
>- A valkűrök amúgy sem biztos, hogy örülnének, ha belekontárkodnánk a dicső vágtájukba – jegyzi meg kicsivel később. – Akkor ki vigyázna itt mindenre...<br>Letekintenek a falura, égő lámpák, vagy meleg fénnyel ragyogó ablakok, néhányan csoportba verődve nézik az északi fényt, mellettük sárkányok, mégis nyugodt csend borul a tájra és valahogy csak minden a legnagyobb rendben van, ezt még Fogatlan is érzi a fafüstszagú levegőben, a tengeri szélben. Főleg, mikor Hablaty felemeli az egyik kezét és beletúr a hajába, feldorombol és közelebb törleszkedik, majd maga felé fordítja, hogy megcsókolhassa. Hidegek az ajkai.  
>- Ne menjünk be? Nem fázol? – kérdezi azonnal.<br>- Jól vagyok – suttogja puha nyugodtsággal a hangjában. – Maradhatunk még.  
>És tovább figyelik az égbolt csodáját, a hősök vonulását egy másik helyre, amit egyikük sem ismerhet még. Nekik még itt van dolguk, együtt, közös erővel.<p>

_Túl az erdőn, lesiklunk a lejtőn, _

_Fel a levegőbe! Sosem fogom elfelejteni!_

_Sosem![3]  
>Repülhetünk egész nap,<br>Mutasd meg a világot,  
>Énekelj egy dalt,<br>Mondd, mit tartogat a jövő,  
>Te és én mindent aranyra festünk![4]<br>Oly' messzire utazhatunk, _

_Ameddig szem ellát_

_Oda megyünk, ahol senki sem jár_

_Senkiért sem lassítunk![5]  
>Maradj közel hozzám,<br>Számolj egyig, kettőig, háromig,[3]  
>Gyere, repülj velem egy fantáziába,[4]<br>Oda megyünk, ahol senki nem jár  
>Senkiért sem lassítunk![5]<em>

KatieWR; 2014. november 09. – 2015. február 09.

A fejezetcím: a második film kimaradt jelenete, Hablaty mondja Fogatlannak, Kétiféle fordításban: „Én nem adlak fel. Én nem hagylak el." Ha benne hagyják, mindannyian sírunk.  
>[1]A második filmben Takonypócnak hiányzik egy foga, és headcanonunk van rá Susie-val meg Kijával, hogy Hablaty verte ki neki valamiért.<br>[2]Amiről a film kivágott jelenete tanúskodik: katiewr[pont]tumblr[pont]com[per]post[per]101518101774[per]oneill5491-hiccup-invents-the-flame-thrower  
>[3] Jónsi – Sticks &amp; Stones c. dalából, az izlandi részt angolra fordítását találtam, angolról magyarra Susie fordította nekem.<br>[4] Alexander Rybak – Into a fantasy c. dalából, saját fordítás.  
>[5] Jónsi – Where no one goes c. dalából, szintén Susie fordította.<p>

És remélem, figyelte mindenki, hogy a fejezet párbeszéddel _és_ ékezetes betűvel kezdődik. Nincs iniciálé, a franc. 

És itt a vége, fuss el véle~ Ezer és millió köszönet mindenkinek, aki eljutott eddig, pláne azoknak, akik írtak is nekem pár sort~  
>Az első résszel együtt négy hónapot töltöttem a történettel, ami egy nehéz időszakomon segített át, és persze a ti kedves szavaitok is nagyon sokat segítettek~ Tudom, hogy nem tudtam megismételni ami a DreamWorksnek sikerült, hogy ez annyira nem lett jó, mint ahogyan a Fljúga með mér sikerült, és hagyni is szeretném a témát egy ideig pihenni, hiába lennének ötleteim a sorozat egyes részeinek feldolgozásához, egyelőre más vizekre evezek. A harmadik film meg úgyis csak 2017-re van bejelentve.<br>Külön köszönet Kijának, amiért végigasszisztált és minden skandináv kulturális- és nyelvi tudásával a segítségemre volt, nélküle az utolsó jelenet nem születik meg;  
>és Susie-nak, a dalfordításokért és mert még mindig el tud engem viselni.<p>

Találkozunk valahol, valamikor~


End file.
